Making Peace
by Soulless Ghost
Summary: You can never out run your past, but must it determine your future? Sequel to What We Leave Behind. [Complete] [Finished]
1. Master and Apprentice

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Teen Titans or their associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): Okay…sequel time. I recommend you read What We Leave Behind or a lot of this won't make much sense. Now, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

**Master and Apprentice**

Verge's heart pounded in his chest. Hidden behind the pillar he could feel the blood hammering at his eardrums. Crouching in the darkness, squatting behind the thick concrete he could hear his quarry shuffling around in the entry warehouse. The battle had been raging for a quarter hour, his over coat had holes in it from his opponent's blasts. Holding his pair of .44 magnum under barrel revolvers vertically on either side of his face he could feel the waves of heat radiating off the barrels. He had dumped far too much ammunition into this battle already. Twenty-one shots had already been fired from both modified guns. His opponents enhanced reflexes and bodies had kept them alive. So far.

Taking a deep breath he focused. He could feel every muscle in his body tense, ready for rapid response. Setting his feet he waited.

"Titans, GO!"

A sonic blast and a pair of star bolts ripped away chunks of the pillar over his head. The vibrations in the floor told him a large animal was bearing down on him. With perfect timing he sprang to his feet and kicked off the pillar as a large rhino smashed through it. Kicking off the wall in front of him he sailed back over the head of the beast, using the ends of his barrels as vaults points and firing a pair of armor busters into the creatures head. Reverting to a human form the opponent fell to the ground, face gone.

Twirling through the air he dodged another sonic blast and rolled across the concrete to pop to his feet immediately in front of the red and green leader. A metal staff twirled in his hands as he faced down the long coated man. Verge charged directly at him, not bothering to block the rapid series of strikes that assaulted his body. A powerful thrust into his chest stalled the rod just long enough. Ignoring the pain of the broken ribs and a punctured lung his arms slammed forward, smashing together at the wrist directly in front of the Boy Wonder's face as his guns each unloaded two rounds. The head of the young hero exploded across the room. In the split second it took the body to crumble to the ground, Verge was already twenty yards away, circling toward his next target. He heard a high pitched scream come from behind and above him.

"Robin!" It quickly turned to absolute rage. "YOU HURT ROBIN!" A massive flurry of star bolts and laser blasts tore apart the ground as he ran. Dodging for several seconds the alien charged one massive blast the size of her own body. 'Perfect.' A long wall kick later and he landed near where the dark cloaked member of the group kneeled checking on the fallen animal. She turned, hate in her eyes, only to see the enormous blast silhouetting Verge. Raising a shield to defend herself she lost track of the coated warrior. Barely stopping the blast she began to turn to track him. Before she could she felt a hand on her chin and a second on the back of her head. A split second of terror was all she could feel before her fourth and fifth vertebra separated violently. Her asphyxiating body collapsed across that of her teammate's as Verge slipped back to the shadows.

The two remaining titans spun rapidly trying to find him. A magnetic grapple hitting Cyborg's back drew both their attentions. Only the sound of hammers being clicked back warned Starfire of the threat behind her. Wheeling around, starbolts charged she received the first of six bullets to her chest. The armor piercing rounds made short work of her insides and tore gapping holes in her back. Crashing to the ground she tried to stop her life from flowing out of terrible wounds.

Pressing a button on his wrist as he approached Cyborg, Verge readied his guns. At the sonic cannon rose to fire an electromagnetic pulse tore through his body, causing the cannon to overload and explode, taking most of Cyborg's arm with it. Falling to his knees Cyborg looked up at the twin barrels pointed at him.

"I heard twelve shots. You're empty." His eyes widened in surprise as a bullet tore through each of them. His body also fell to the floor as Verge broke open both guns and dropped seven empty casings from each onto the ground. A pair of speed loaders rose through the air from his belt and slid fourteen more rounds home.

"Modified." He said to the five dead heroes that lay around him. Holstering his guns he wondered if the injuries to his chest would kill him. He turned as clapping came from a solitary individual standing on a balcony overlooking the warehouse. He had entered through a door, the light of which now silhouetted him.

"Good…Good!" Verge clapped his fist to his chest and bowed.

"Thank you master."

"Very efficient, very clean…very lethal. You're training is now complete." The figure stepped from the doorway, jumped and flipped down to the floor, landing before his student. The light above picked out armor on his shoulders and the red and black of his mask. He appraised the warrior with his one eye. "You are the greatest of any of my apprentices. You are now ready to our master's bidding." At that a red glyph appeared on his forehead.

"Thank you, Master Slade."

"As a reward…" He stepped forward and placed his hand on his apprentice's chest. Pain tore through him as he felt his lungs repaired and bones reknit. Trigon's healing hurt nearly as much as the injury. But it would pass. Slade stepped back and touched a control on his hand. The bodies of the titans faded, the room faded, the blood and shattered concrete faded away, leaving only an empty room, equipped with holographic imagers. Turning, Verge followed him back to the lower door. "It is time to to leave this world of training and make believe. We have much to do."

"Yes My master." He spoke in a respectful monotone.

"Tomorrow begins the end of the world. You know our master's plan?"

"Yes."

"We have found the location of the relic. I'll send you the information."

"Yes sir." His voice was the same lifeless monotone.

"Come now Verge. You're going to be partially responsible for the end of the world. You could at least act like it matters." Verge followed his master in silence as they entered the research infirmary to retrieve a small package.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	2. Homeward Bound

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Teen Titans or their associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): And now begins the story proper.

* * *

Chapter 2

**Homeward Bound**

Garfield tugged at the collar of his shirt. He was holding the basket in one hand and waiting for Raven to get her cloak on.

"Hey Raven?" She fastened her cloak and pulled up the hood, more to block the sun than hide her face. There would be no reason anyway. Garfield had seen more than the cloak could ever conceal. A small smile crossed her lips at that thought.

"Yeah?"

"Does it seem…warm to you?" She frowned in thought. Now that he mentioned it…

"Yeah actually…" She glanced up at the sun. "And that looks…wrong." She pulled out her titan's communicator and flipped it open, checking her position against the GPS satellites. "Gar…check your position would you?" Concern was evident in her voice. Surprised, he complied.

"Uh…sure." He flipped his open as well and checked the readings. What he saw caused his eyes to pop open. "This can't be…no way. According to this…we're in the…"

"Middle of the Caribbean." She finished for him. They stared at each other, shocked.

"Okay…okay…no biggie." Garfield paced back and forth nervously. "Okay…we're three thousand miles away from where we were last night. Now…who or what could have done this?" He held his head thinking, all the while taking deep panicked breaths.

"Uh…Gar?"

"Okay…who could move a small island? Slade? Dead. Sort of. Mad Mod? No…then it would just be an illusion. Blackfire? No…jail."

"Gar…"

"Terra could have done it…but not that fast. And…she's…indisposed. The Prince? No. nothing around here to knock us off... Maybe…"

"Garfield!" His head popped up, looking for source of the voice. His still panicked eyes settled on Raven.

"What?" Black energy encased her hand.

"I think…it might have been me." He stared at her hand as comprehension dawned slowly across his face.

"You…?" He blinked a couple times as his mouth tried to say more but only managed a second, "You?"

She also struggled to speak. "Uh…yeah." He could only blink considering the implications of that realization. He didn't know whether to be extremely happy/proud that he could elicit so much emotion from her, or insanely scared.

"Okay…so you moved…an entire mountain/island clear to the other side of the continent. Wow."

"Yeah…good thing we weren't in the city."

"Speaking of which…let's get back to the tower…then we can figure this out."

"Good idea…how fast can you fly?" Garfield blinked at the question.

"Long distance? Seventy five or so."

"Uh-huh. It would take two days to get back at that rate. Can you trasform into something small?"

"Like a mouse?" Her eye twitched sharply. "Or a little bunny?" Both eyebrows twitched sharply. Right…no bunnies around Raven. "Humming bird?"

"That'll work. You can ride in my cowl."

"Those are perhaps the second best word I've ever heard…no…third best."

"Oh? And what would the other two be?" With a smile he stepped forward and whispered in her ear. She felt fire explode on her cheeks as he pulled back and kissed her. After a moment she pushed him back and looked very serious. "None of that. We might end up on the moon." After a moment her face broke into a smile.

"It would be worth it." Just as she thought he was going for another kiss he shrank down to a hummingbird and flitted around in front of her. Pulling her cowl to the side the she let the small bird fly in and settle on her left shoulder, right against her neck. Carefully collecting a little fabric with it's tiny feet in found a perch and leaned against her neck. Shivering ever do slightly at the tingling touch of feathers on her skin she focused and rose into the air. Collecting the basket in black energy she rose further and turned west.

Rising above the mountain range she focused for a second before taking off toward Jump City. Picking up speed she tore through the air, headed home and wondered if there had been any other happenings due to last night.

* * *

Five hours later Raven touched down after a tiring flight across most of the continental united states. Above the city dark clouds had gathered threatening a storm and casting an eerie glow over the tower. Two seconds later she dropped into a black portal to her room. Dropping straight onto her bed she flopped down, exhausted. The small bird flitted out of her hood and transformed into Beast Boy, sitting on the edge of her bed. After a second of stretching he looked around and froze in terror. "Crap." 

"What?"

"I'm in your room. Again."

"Relax…you behaved yourself. More or less." He relaxed a little as she smiled. "However…" Her hand pulsed with energy. Panicking again he felt the bed disappear out from under him. "You need a shower." He fell through the portal into his room and landed on a similar looking, but completely different pile of clothes.

"Saved by the clothes again. Maybe I shouldn't pick up." He rose to his feet and began picking his way through the room toward his bathroom.

* * *

An hour later the Raven was seated at the table in the main room sipping at a cup of tea. She couldn't seem to keep a small smile off her face, or the troubling doubt out of her mind. She had literally moved mountains for Beast Boy. Had anything else happened? A few moments later, Beast boy himself, again in his uniform, stepped through the doorway. Or more like stumbled through it. He looked oddly pale. A very strange look when combined with his already green skin. 

"Beast Boy? You all right?" She half rose to move toward him but he waved her off.

"I…I think…no." He stumbled over and fell into a seat.

"You eat some bad meat?" The momentary flash of anger managed to return some color to his face.

"Very funny. No. I…I saw…"

"What? The Easter bunny? Santa Claus? Slade?"

"Worse." He rubbed his eyes as if trying to erase what his mind's eye was seeing. "I was coming down the hall way…and there they were…"

"Who? What? Come on…let's have it." Raising his head to look right into her eyes he spoke.

"It was…it was…Star's boot. Then…Robin's cape…and one of her gloves…then the other…and…Robin's…mask! The trail started at Rob's door and ended just a little ways from here…" Raven nearly spit out the sip of tea in her mouth as her eyes popped.

"You mean…they…together?" Beast Boy nodded slowly. "Whoa. Wasn't expecting that. Figured Robin would wait at least a week."

"You knew?"

"Let's just say I had a strong feeling."

"Apparently…so did they."

"Yeah…come on…have some tofu…take your mind off of it. You may not get another chance to cook without Cyborg complaining over your shoulder."

"Good point." Still shaky he rose and fixed a large breakfast, which her rapidly tore through as Raven sipped her tea. "So…since we didn't leave such…obvious clues…what do we tell them?" Raven had been mulling over the same question all morning.

"I vote for nothing."

"We can't tell them nothing."

"Sure we can."

"Rob's a detective, trained by the best. Nothing ain't gonna cut it if we want to do anything."

"And what sort of anything are you thinking about? We're not going to be making out for all the world to see."

"I know that Rae. I never expected that. I never expected to spend every minute with you like Star and Rob. But I would like to hold your hand occasionally and sit by you on the couch on movie night. And those are things we can't do if we try to feed Rob and Cy the 'nothing is going on' line." She smiled again, surprised at how acuratly he had read every aspect of the situation.

"Okay…so what would you recommend?"

"Something simple…and vague. Boyfriend/girlfriend…realized we have some of the same tastes after the party…seeing where it goes…"

"You really think the Boy Wonder's going to buy that?"

"You'd prefer 'Hey guys, Rae and I just found out we're crazy in love and now we're together forever. Oh and by the way, we had wild sex last night and accidentally ended up in Cancun.' That better?"

"Point. Just one problem."

"What's that?"

"I can't call you Beast _Boy_ anymore when we're alone. It just seems…unbefitting." His eyebrows popped up a couple times as his cheeks colored.

"Then how about-"

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not calling you Beast Man. Or dude."

"Fine…how about Gar?"

"That I can do."

"Good. Now…I'm going to catch up on my TV watching. As long as I don't have to fight with Cy…" He turned and started for the couch. Vaulting up he landed seated on the couch. "Now I just have to find the Aggh!" He bounced to the side, grabbing for something on the seat. He had landed on the remote, turning the TV on. "Stupid remote." Settling down as Raven floated over and sat next to him he finally heard what the reporter on the special report was saying.

You could tell it was a special alert by the huge banner scrolling along the bottom of the screen. The reported seemed to be standing on the edge of a large crater in the middle of the desert. She had that same dim, 'reading something I'm too dumb to write' look in her eye as she held the microphone. "That's right Tom. Five of these craters, approximately a mile deep and two miles wide have appeared across the South Western United States and northern Mexico." The screen changed to a large map to show the phenomena spread across the region. "Scientists have no idea what caused these explosions. They do know it's no form of radioactive device or conventional weapon. We have received no further information at this time. I have however spoken with a number of locals who felt the explosions last night…" Raven muted the TV as they cut to a local man.

Beast Boy slowly turned to look at her. Her skin was even paler than usual, her panicked eyes kept tracing along the crater markers on the map. She shook her head as if trying to clear a fog so she could remember something. With a start he realized what she was doing. He traced the markers himself, almost sure he knew where they were. It was rough…but it was a line from Jump City…to the Caribbean. Biting his own lip he suddenly knew what she was trying to remember. He too trailed his memory. 'Hm…six. But there are only five craters…right. We were over the water…good thing to.' He waited several seconds until he could catch her eye.

"Oops?" She stared at him incredulously.

"Oops!" She nearly exploded. A chair behind her did. Quickly working to focus she managed not to blow anything up as she spoke again. "Oops doesn't cut it. What if those had been cities…or something?" He could see she was becoming spastic. Sliding closer he wrapped his arms around her, a move she only slightly resisted.

"It's okay Raven. They weren't. You didn't hurt anyone. Everything's okay. We…" He could feel the pain in both of them as he spoke the next words. "We just can't risk doing that again." He bit his lips, hard, holding back a tear.

"Just not do that? Do you have any idea how hard that's going to be? Even you as a bird that close was like a splinter in my mind, driving me mad! I know what could happen and I still want to do it! Can you say you're any different?" Beast Boy shook his head.

"No. But I'm a Titan. And so are you. And that means we have to think of other people first. Last night we got away with it. Now…we can still do other things…but until we find some way to…not do that," he gestured at the screen, "We'll just have to wait." Letting out a deep breath she seemed to relax a little and fell against him, head on his shoulder, eyes closed.

"Well, this is a change."

"What's that?"

"I'm the spastic one and you're the voice of reason."

"Maybe you're starting to rub off on me." He smiled at her.

"Maybe you're starting to grow up."

"Who? Me? Not a chance."

"So last night was a fluke? You sure seemed like a man then."

"Are you tempting me already? Last night…was a promise. Of what we'll have once we get your powers under control."

"Now that's what I call an incentive." Snuggling closer she rested against him, protected by his arm as he started flipping through channels, looking for one not covering the craters. Outside, through the massive windows that formed much of the tower, the storm that had been threatening all morning broke over the bay. The first peals of thunder awoke two other titans also currently snuggling.

A shadow crossed in front of the tower and Beast Boy could make out the shape of the T-Car skimming teh water back towards the garage. It was no surprise therefore when Cyborg appeared through the doors a few minutes later. By the time he did the couple was separated by a few inches and Raven was seemingly engrossed in a book.

Taking glass of water he plopped down on the couch on the far side of Raven, clearly tired.

"Morning Cy." Beast Boy continued clicking through channels, still trying to find something not crater related.

"Cyborg." Raven closed her book and turned her attention to her clearly worn out friend.

"B, Raven." He took a long sip, staring blankly at the screen.

"So…dude…long trip?" He nodded.

"Yep, 10 hours. Drove all night. Would have broken it up but I needed to get out of there."

"That bad?"

"Yeah. Aqualad and Speedy were still taking shots at each other and Mas and Menos weren't helping things. And, leader or not, Bee could do only so much to control them."

"Glad to have you back." The trio turned as Robin and Star entered the room hand in hand.

"Yes Friend Cyborg…I too am glad of your return."

"Thanks Guys."

As the couple entered and sat near Beast Boy, Cyborg seemed to see the change that had overcome them. "So…guess the party went pretty well for you two." Robin could only smile and Starfire nearly exploded with joy when she smiled. "'bout damn time."

"SO," said Robin, quickly changing the subject and motioning to Beast Boy and Raven, "where did you two disappear to last night?" Raven answered first, having prepared an answer and speaking before Beast Boy could screw it up.

"Movie, pizza, night patrol. Got back about three this morning."

"I see. That almost sounds like a date."

"And if it was?" Raven's monotone cut back at him with surprising speed.

"Not a problem. So…was it?"

"Not that it's any of your damn business, Rob," Beast Boy chimed in, "But yes it was."

"So are you…?"

"The term is couple Bird Brain. Ask Star if you need it explained." Robin's hands popped up defensively.

"Hey I don't have a problem. I'm just glad-" Whatever he was glad about was lost to the klaxons as the tower's alert system activated. Checking his arm console Cyborg deactivated the alert.

"Someone the computer doesn't recognize at the front door. We'd better get down there."

"Agreed. Titans, GO!" Cyborg, Star and Robin all dashed for the elevator as Raven stood and pulled Beast Boy close. In sync with the elevator they began descending through the tower, floor by floor, until they arrived at the corridor just outside the elevator shaft. The other three joined them and assembled in the short corridor leading to the door.

At a nod from Robin Cyborg remote opened the door, spilling light into the dark, stormy day. As it slid open a figure that had been kneeling against it, pounding on it, flopped forward. After a second she managed to push her thin frame up enough to raise her blond head of hair and look at the assembled titans with weapons drawn. Shock and recognition crossed each face, each body frozen in place until Beast Boy managed to take a step forward.

"Terra?"

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	3. She Lost to the Gods

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Teen Titans or their associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): Now…how to make it original.

* * *

Chapter 3

**She Lost to the Gods**

"Terra?"

Beast Boy, like the other titans, was frozen in place staring at the thin blond girl barely able to lift herself from the floor. She looked at them; confusion and desperation painted her face. "Help…" As if the effort had sapped the last of her strength she collapsed onto the ground unconscious. Beast Boy took several steps forward and knelt by her side. He rolled her onto her back and checked her pulse.

"She's still alive." Raven's voice cut in from the back in a harsh monotone, black energy encasing her hands.

"That can be changed. I vote we blast her." Beast Boy was slightly surprised that he didn't rush to counter that. But then…the thought had crossed his mind too.

"I second that." Cyborg's cannon powered up as he took aim. Starfire's hands rose slowly. She didn't want to attack someone so frail…but the pain of betrayal still sat in her heart. Energy charged around her fists forming two concentrated star bolts.

"I agree with Raven. We can not allow her to betray us again." Beast Boy rose and stepped away. Another time he would have tried to stop them, tried to protect her. In her final act she had been heroic. But every thing that had lead up to that was horrid. They all looked to Robin, waiting for his decision. Robin looked to Beast Boy, searching for any indication of what he wanted.

"Beast Boy?" The changeling turned his back on Terra and took several steps, stopping just before he passed the group.

"Whatever you decide Rob. Your call." His voice was cold and empty, his face expressionless. After careful consideration Robin turned to the others.

"No." He could feel the objections coming. "I know she's dangerous, I know what she did. I was there. Remember? But I won't order the execution of an unconscious person who literally collapsed through our door asking for help." Slowly, reluctantly, the others powered down their weaponry.

"Well…" said Cyborg, "if we aren't going to kill her, the only other option is to help her." Kneeling beside her gaunt frame he easily lifted her across his arms. The others followed silently as he carried her to the medical bay.

Half an hour later they were gathered around a scanner as Cyborg went over her condition and compared it with the scans from her time as a titan. Still wary of her presence they had strapped her to the table to restrict her movements. "She seems, perfectly normal…just very, very tired. She's only aged a few weeks from her most recent scan…and that was well over a year ago. As far as I can tell…it's Terra all right."

"Anything else Cyborg? Like a reason she's not a statue anymore?" Robin wanted to know everything he could. The last time Terra had been in the tower…it had ended ugly. Raven stood watch in a corner, hood up, and face covered. Beast Boy stood near her, staring at nothing.

"Maybe…" Starfire stood next to Robin, watching the pained expressions coming from the unconscious girl.

"Maybe what?"

"I found traces of a foreign substance in her system. I managed to get a complete chemical formula for it, but I have no idea what it does. I'll try to replicate some and find out, but for the meantime, it's possible that it's the reason she's back among the land of the living."

"Okay. So…what so we do now?"

"We wait. She needs rest. And when she wakes I would assume she'll be hungry."

"Well…someone's going to have to stay with her. No way in hell I'm leaving her unattended."

"I'll do it." Everyone turned as Beast Boy spoke.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea B."

"Seeing as I'm the only one that didn't want to kill her…I think it's the only idea." Raven nodded in agreement.

"I'll stay too. Worst case we can pin her down long enough for you three to get here."

"Agreed. Call us at the first sign of trouble." They nodded and the other three made their way out headed for the common room. Raven and Beast Boy each grabbed a chair and sat near the wall, waiting.

* * *

Raven took another sip of tea as Beast Boy finished his last veggie burger. Cyborg had brought them a late dinner while they stayed on guard duty. Robin and Star had turned in early to get some rest before taking over the watch at midnight. Terra's condition was unchanged. She hadn't stirred in nine hours. Raven had tried to meditate a few times but couldn't seem to commit to it. Something else was on her mind. So she sat, quietly reading, or at least, appearing to read. She had expected Beast Boy to get antsy quickly but to her surprise he was still sitting absolutely still, watching the unconscious girl. He seemed to be lost in deep thought, as if wrestling with a problem of galactic magnitude. Normally she enjoyed silence, but this was actually becoming disturbing. Seeing no other course of action she finished the tea and set the cup aside. 

"So…what's on your mind?" Beast Boy didn't respond, he was still in his own world. "Beast Boy? Beast Boy. Garfield." That caused his head to snap up and he turned to her.

"Huh? What? Oh…sorry Raven. What…what did you say?"

"I…was wondering what's on your mind. You okay?"

"Uh…yeah…I'm just a little…shaken." She nodded in understanding. "I just…I thought she was gone forever. I was sure of it…and then she just turns up on our doorstep. Where has she been, what's she been doing? How did she become…alive again? I don't know if I should be happy, relieved…or scared."

"I saw how much it hurt you when she turned. I wanted to say something…but I was in my own little world of hate. Losing her must have been horrible on you."

"She was like nothing I've ever seen. Bright, cheerful, outgoing…she lit up a room just by being there…"

"Everything I'm not." Raven spoke before she realized it and wished she could take the words back. At all costs she had wanted to avoid a comparison. She didn't want to put him in that position or risk the answer.

He considered that for a moment, Raven was too paralyzed to take it back. "Yes. That's true. You don't light up a room. You bathe it in a dark beauty that entices and seduces. She was also a liar and a traitor." He turned and took her hand in both of his, staring deeply into her eyes, as if looking straight into her soul, locking eyes with Fear to calm her. "You are nothing like Terra. And that's why I love you Raven, and not her. Now…and forever." A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she felt the anxiety that had been building in her for the last several hours melt away in a heartbeat.

Beast Boy leaned closer in and kissed her gently. The kiss deepened, the world melted away, she felt her self giving in to him, wanting to be closer. With sudden force she clamped down on Love. He could feel her tense and he knew the reason. Accepting what he had to, he pulled back, brushing her cheek gently. She was cool again, serene. Calming the rising fire within himself he leaned back, pulled his chair closer and sat again, still holding her hand.

"That's good to know."

"So…anything else?" Beast cocked his eyebrow, inviting anything she might want to say.

"Well…what are we going to do when she wakes up?"

"I've been wondering the same thing. I don't think we can trust her again, not after last time. But she did come to us for help. How would it look if the Titans threw someone out of their tower that came to them for help?"

"Responsible? She did nearly destroy the city after all."

"Yeah. But in the end, she did save it. And destroy Slade."

"For all the good that did."

"We had no way to know your father would bring him back." Raven's face darkened at the mention of her father. Though Robin was unconvinced, She knew that was how Slade had returned. Brought back as his…vanguard.

"True. At the time, it was easy to let that act override the thought of everything else she had done. But now…looking back…did she really deserve that plaque?"

"She did good things to protect the city as a member of the team."

"Yeah. But in one day she undid all of that." Raven's voice was icy now, her eyes intense. "She should be in jail. Or the ground." Beast Boy was unable to argue with this line of thinking. Though the pain of her betrayal had dimmed he could still feel it. The fact Slade had been controlling her barely mitigated her final attempts to destroy them.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Cyborg cracked his neck and took another sip of water. Setting the glass down on the workbench he got back to the schematics on his computer screen. Back when Terra had first turned he had started work on a way to control her power. After her fossilization the work had been dropped, only being drug up now and again when he was incredibly bored. It was one of several files locked away on a removable disk he usually kept on his person, protected by an unhackable random 2048 bit encryption key. He didn't like the fact that he was designing ways specifically to stop and defeat his own teammates…but after the first rumor that Superman had gone rogue, he felt it was his duty. 

He had even developed ways to defeat himself. The thing was he had eliminated those weaknesses as he found them. He looked from the screen schematics to the work in front of him. In appearance they were two wide steel bracelets that would fit over her wrists. Incorporating some of the disruptive processes of a number of things in the evidence room, they might be capable of restricting Terra's powers. If they worked. He really hoped he wouldn't have to find out.

Ejecting the disk he returned it to its hiding place, stood and stretched. The bracelets he placed in a hidden wall safe. Before he closed it he looked over the sword and armor that rested there. Picking up the champion's sword he drew it and once again admired the craftsmanship. He could remember every moment of his foray into the past. He wondered what Sarasim and the others had done after they had won. He had enjoyed much of that time. But his place was here. Sheathing the sword he set it back on its mount and closed the panel.

Turning back to the worktable he picked up a thinner steel bracelet and checked it over. It had a built in locator that would keep track of her should Robin decide to let her move as she wished. Robin…and Starfire. He had been wondering if those two would ever get around to getting together. Unless he much mistaken they had gone rather farther than he expected. Well, Robin was level headed enough to know what he was doing and Star…was Star. And speaking of couples…Beast Boy and Raven? Where had that come from? In the process of shaking his head he noticed a small light blinking near the com screen. A silent call? Sitting down he activated the screen. A half-awake Bumble Bee dressed in what appeared to be black and yellow striped pajamas appeared.

"Did I wake you?"

"Hey Bee. Naw…I was just…working on some stuff. Isn't it like two in the morning there?" She nodded drowsily.

"Yeah…couldn't sleep. Thought I might call and say hi. So hi."

"Never figured you for an insomniac."

"I'm not. But sometimes it's the only quiet moment I can get around here. Living with four teenage guys can get a little nuts."

"I imagine."

"Speaking of which…sorry about the way they behaved. I am the leader, I should be able to control them better."

"Don't worry about it. Leading them at home isn't nearly as important as being able to lead them in battle. Best just to let them blow off steam while they can."

"I suppose. I was kind of hoping we could spend some time together though."

"Maybe next time. No, definitely next time."

"I'll hold you to that. So…anything new in your neck of the woods?"

"Well…Terra showed up on our doorstep this morning." Bumble Bee actually looked awake for a minute as she processed this.

"Terra? As in joined the Titans, betrayed the Titans, working for Slade, now a statue Terra?"

"The same."

"Uh…"

"To any question you might have, I don't know. She literally fell through the doors when we opened them and only managed to ask for help before passing out. She's been asleep in the medical bay ever since."

"Please tell me she's secured and guarded."

"Of course. We're not taking any chances."

"Good. So, what else has been going on? Rob and Star get together?"

* * *

Robin stretched on the edge of the bed and straightened his cape as Starfire stirred behind him. Four hours sleep had done wonders but they were scheduled to relieve Raven and Beast Boy in half an hour. Leaning back he gently kissed the red headed alien to wake her. Joining the kiss a moment later her eyes fluttered open. He pulled back and looked at her, smiling. "Time to get up." 

"Okay." She responded still staring deep into his bright blue eyes. Eyes that seemed to glow even in the near total darkness of her room.

Robin stood and stretched, replacing the only part of his uniform he had taken off, his mask. He had been surprised at finding out that one of her requests had been that he take it off when they were alone together and clear of the others. He had acquiesced after only a moment. But now they had work to do. Starfire floated out of bed and stretched as well.

"Robin…do you believe Terra can be trusted?" He turned, shaking his head.

"I don't know Star. Part of me wants to believe, despite everything she's done." She floated closer to where he was and looked into his masked eyes.

"Perhaps I am not the only one that tries to see the good in people." He smiled at her and embraced her slender form.

"Maybe not." He gently took her hand and they headed for the door. "I bet Raven and Beast Boy will be glad to get some sleep. They both looked tired this morning."

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	4. Broken Minds, Broken Bones

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Teen Titans or their associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): Outright character bashing is against my nature, but the only thing I hate more then a thief is a traitor. Terra is both.

* * *

Chapter 4

**Broken Minds, Broken Bones**

Instinctively she jerked in her sleep. Unable to move she jerked again. Still unconscious, her body fought the straps that held it. Her weak form pulled futility at the bindings, unable to even budge them. The instinctual fight and the pain she was inflicting on herself slowly pulled Terra awake. Her eyes ripped open to stare at an unfamiliar ceiling in a dim room. She pulled harder, still unable to move. Panic tore through her body, every fiber of her being tensing and fighting, trying to break free. Memories flashed through her head. Slade…that suit…couldn't stop…

Her head thrashed and her hands clenched, desperately trying to call on her powers, unable to do anything. Her head whipped to the side throwing her hair clear of her eyes. It revealed something that was familiar. Beast Boy…only different. Bigger, stronger…and his eyes…were so cold. She began to stop fighting as she stared at him. He watched her impassively, no concern crossing his features. Her field of view expanded and she saw the other titans standing near him. They were older, as if some horrible time machine had flung her a year into the future. Slowly memories collected themselves. The fight with Slade…she felt the pain of every blow he had struck, the horror of losing control of her own body. She remembered the volcano that had threatened to destroy the city. She had taken that power and…stopped it…somehow. Her memory was gone…she remembered nothing after the waves of magma.

Trying desperately to gain some sort of focus she started to make out voices coming from the others.

"…right to call us Cyborg. I'm sure we all want to find out what going on."

"Of course. Sorry I had to wake you four up, I'm sure you were all tired."

"Eh…we can sleep later. We need to take care of this now."

"I think Raven's rubbing off on you B. Turning down sleep, to work? Messing with my mind."

"Good thing you're only half computer. Might fry your logic circuits otherwise."

"Raven! Was that a joke?" Terra forced her eyes to focus on the speakers.

"Now who's rubbing off on who?" Raven's head turned sharply and stared directly at Terra, all traces of mirth gone. "She's awake." The others also turned serious and turned to face her.

Her voice was weak and uncertain as she spoke trying to bring any reason to what she saw. "Beast Boy? Is that you?"

Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow as he stared at her. She had recognized him yesterday…hadn't she? He thought back and compared himself to what he had looked like when he she had last seen him. He had to admit to himself that he had changed quite a bit. He stepped forward and nodded slowly. He looked down at the girl he had once thought he might love and began to wonder what had ever been attractive about her. "Yes Terra. It's me." She seemed to relax slightly as if reassured at his presence. "Why are you here?" He spoke in a cold, harsh voice. He wanted to make absolutely clear she had no friend in him right now. Terra visibly flinched at his tone. Raven's eyebrow rose in surprise at the severity of his countenance.

"I…I don't…I can't…I don't know." She had no idea how she had gotten there huh?

"Not good enough. Why are you here?" She shook her head in response.

"I don't know! I can't remember!" Beast Boy took a step back away from her.

"Uh-huh. Cyborg…blast her."

"What!" Terra and the other titans all yelled at once. Robin took a quick step forward.

"Beast Boy! I don't think-"

"Good. Don't think. She's a liar, a thief and a traitor. Either she can't remember of she won't talk. Either way…Cy…?" Cyborg looked helplessly at Robin. Their leader was too stunned to say anything else. Beast Boy was so cold… "Cyborg! Blast her! We trusted her once and she betrayed us. I won't let it happen again. Do it!" Cyborg's arm transformed and slowly began to rise, shaking.

"No! Please!" Terra began furiously trying to fight her way free but the steel bands were too strong. Trying to summon her powers a very light glow appeared on her hands. A band warped very slightly but nothing else. The glow faded as her body thrashed the small amount it could trying desperately to move, her survival instinct stronger than anything else. The hum of the cannon reaching maximum charge and her cries for help filled the room.

For one tense moment that stretched to infinity each person in the room was frozen. Robin's face was contorted, as he was unable to stop what was happening. Star's had a look of horror, but she was unwilling to interfere without Robin's word. Beast Boy looked dead. No hint of emotion crossed his eyes now. Cyborg held his aim steady though the rest of him shook violently, fighting between his friend's wishes and his own conscience. Terra was the picture of terror, the knowledge she was going to die permeating every part of her. Raven alone seemed immune to the time freezing effect. Gliding forward she put a hand on the cannon and pushed it down.

"No." Everyone turned to her, shocked. Beast Boy wheeled on her furious. She could feel the rage flowing off of him, twisting his actions. Drawing back her hand she slapped his hard enough to spin him around. Before he could recover she approached the bed and opened the primary restraints with her powers. She left the padded cuffs on Terra's wrists and ankles in place. Leaning very close to the girl her eyes flashed a terrible red. She spoke only loud enough to make sure Terra could hear her. "I don't know why I just spared your life. But if you put one foot wrong…I'll kill you myself." She rose and turned sharply away form the terrified girl. Taking several brisk steps she halted just before passing Robin. Never turning her head she spoke again. "No one deserves to die that way." She continued on out the door, an enraged Beast Boy following her.

Robin took a deep breath, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. He looked over to Cyborg who was shaking violently staring at his own hands. Starfire's hand brought his attention to the red head. "Robin…"

"Star…" He couldn't think he…he couldn't lead right now. "What…what should we do?" Starfire held him, for once worried at what she saw in his face.

"Perhaps…we should feed her?" He nodded slowly in agreement.

"Yes…take her…take her…" It was hard to form a coherent thought.

"I will take her to a guest room and find something for her to eat." He nodded again and she flew to the bed to remove the last restraints. Allowing Terra's battered form to lead she followed the girl to stumble out the door ahead of her toward the guest quarters. Unable to stabilize himself he approached Cyborg instead. He was still staring at his hands, shaking and mumbling to himself. His face rose slowly as Robin approached and set a hand on his shoulder. He was scared out of his mind.

"Cyborg?"

"I…I almost…I almost killed her, man! I was going to blow away someone who was completely helpless! I was going to fucking murder her!" He was becoming erratic. "How am I any different from those we hunt?"

"Cyborg! You didn't! You stopped, you didn't do it! That's the difference!" After several deep breaths Cyborg managed to stop shaking. "And I didn't try to stop you…or Beast Boy. Neither one of us behaved exactly as we should. But that doesn't make us criminals. It makes us human." Cyborg's mouth twinged just a little.

"The Boy Wonder admitting to being human?"

"It's in there somewhere."

* * *

Raven walked briskly through the hallways, not slowing for anything. She could hear Beast Boy stalking behind her and she had no intention of stopping until she reached her destination. The seething anger was still rolling off of Beast Boy, so strongly she could gauge how far behind he was by its intensity. Taking another turn she passed down a hallway and into the sliding doors of her room. Leaving them open long enough for Beast Boy to enter she came to an abrupt stop, spun around and waited. 

"What the hell was that?" She had been expecting anger but he was on the edge of exploding at her. "Why the hell did you stop Cyborg?" She answered in the harshest voice she could find, trying to cut thorough the hate smack him back to reality.

"Because I care about you. And Cyborg. And I didn't want you to become murderers!" He stalked forward, somehow towering over her.

"You had no right! It wasn't your decision to make!" She drew her hand back to slap him again. This time his lighting reflexes caught her wrist before she could make contact. He held it roughly and actual fear crept across her features. "Why!" She pulled at her hand trying to free it; he wrenched it to the side in response.

"Aggh! Garfield let me go! You're hurting me!" Something about her tone and the look on her face managed to bore through the anger and cut strait through his heart. Releasing her arm as if burned he quickly shrank back horrified at what he was doing. His hand slowly extended toward her.

"Raven…I…I'm so sorry…I…" His actions and words over the last several minutes appeared in stark relief in his mind. His knees gave out under the crushing weight of what he had been doing. Had almost done. "God…I almost had Terra killed! I told Cyborg…and he was going to do it!" He looked up at her and then to the wrist she was rubbing and tears began to leak out the side of his eyes. He moved forward a few feet on his knees. "Did I…did I hurt you?"

Gently placing a hand under his chin she pulled him up to feet. "I think I'll live. Just glad to see you get some sense back."

"I…I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking."

"I don't think any of us are thinking particularly clearly right now. It must be hardest on you."

"I…I wanted so much to hate her. After the fight with Slade…I managed to suppress it, at least feel like it was gone. But when I saw her again…it just all came back…"

"It's okay. Now that you know about it, you can deal with it."

"Yeah…you sure I didn't hurt you?" She held up the wrist for him to examine.

"Want to kiss it and make it better?" He smiled wide and gently took her arm. He laid one gentle kiss on her wrist. The slight gasp this elicited brought a second and a third. He worked his way up her arm and her neck ending with a passionate kiss that held her lips for several moments. Just as her control was about to slip he pulled back and released her. Several deep breaths later she smiled at him. "Damn."

"I liked it to."

* * *

It was just after lunch when Terra entered the main room, escorted by Starfire. She was now dressed in a white shirt and dark blue jeans. She was guided to a seat at one end of the kitchen table. Robin sat at the other with Raven and Beast Boy on one side, Cyborg and Star on the other. Each of them watched her passively waiting for Robin to begin. Folding his hands his head rose and he stared directly at her. 

"Why are you here?" A simple question that she had yet to actually answer. Looking lost she had no choice but to give the same answer.

"I don't know."

"Who sent you?"

"No one." He waited again before asking the next question.

"How did you get free?"

'"Free?"

"Yes, free. Last time I saw you, you were a statue."

"I…I was?" Pure shock showed on her face.

"You don't…remember?"

"No." She shook her head slowly…lost.

"Okay. What do you remember?" Each of them leaned forward now, wondering just what she would say.

"I…I remember waking up here. Before that…I was…fighting with Slade…trying to stop him." Memories were coming back to her…slowly. She could remember the month leading up to that, but those last few minutes…were incredibly fuzzy. "There was a volcano. It was going to destroy the city. I had to stop it. And I did…somehow. The next thing I remember is waking up here. And all of you had…changed. You're all…older." The last caught them off guard. Was she really unaware of the time that passed?

"Terra…you've been a statue for nearly eighteen months." Her face fell as her eyes widened.

"No…it's impossible."

"It's true. You have no idea how that state came to an end?" She could only shake her head, too stunned to speak. "Do you remember what you did before you turned on Slade?" Slowly she nodded, recognition of what he was asking clear on her face. "Then you understand why we can't trust you. You'll be secured in the guestroom until we decide who to turn you over to. You are to go nowhere in the tower unescorted. If you try to escape or use your powers…you may not live long enough to be imprisoned."

"I…I couldn't if I wanted to."

"What?"

"My…my powers. I can barely lift a pebble right now."

"Hmm. Well, at least the temptation won't be there then. Star? Could you take her back to her room? Cyborg will give you the lock code." The three of them rose and headed for the door. Allowing Terra to get a few shaky steps ahead Cyborg whispered to Starfire before returning to the table. Robin glanced at each of them in turn. "Well?"

"I don't think she's lying. She felt genuinely concerned. Scared, confused…but not deceptive."

"Thanks Raven. So…what do we do with her?" Cyborg shook his head as if trying to shake a puzzle together.

"Well…if she has lost most of her powers…then any random prison could hold her. On the other hand…if they come back…nothing could."

"Any idea why her powers are gone?"

"No…it could be a side effect of that chemical I recovered from her system. I'll start running tests to see if I can find out." He stood and headed for the door. After he left Beast Boy rose and stretched.

"Hey Raven. You want to hit the training room?"

"Might as well. I'm not going to be able to sleep right now." She rose as well and Robin was caught about to say something as they passed through the doors.

"Damn," the Boy Wonder said to the empty room, "now what am I going to do?" A few seconds later Starfire returned. "That'll do."

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy were practicing a routine that Robin had designed for them during one of his uber teamwork phases that he went through every few months. It focussed on the two of them taking on multiple opponents. The punching bags near the center of the room had felt the full effect of their practice. Raven flew in and delivered a lightning fast series of kicks to the top of the bag as a bull smashed the bottom. The bag spun wildly on its chain. As it slowed back to its normal position they disengaged and stood, looking over their handiwork. 

Beast Boy took a deep breath and glanced over to her calming form. A very light glisten of sweat covered her pale skin. Stepping over to the shelves he grabbed a pair of water bottles and two towels. Handing one of each over he wiped of his face and took a long drink. Raven patted some of the sweat form her own face, sat on a nearby bench and took several sips of water. Beast Boy joined her to catch his breath.

"That was an awesome training session."

"Yes…it was far more…intricate than usual." A small smile broke across Raven's face.

"Well, that's about it for me. You?"

"Actually…I do need to get going on my emotional training again. The last few days haven't left me any room for it."

"Need a partner?"

"Couldn't hurt. Me that is. I make no promises for you."

"That is a risk I'm willing to take. So…what do I have to do?"

"Hm…well…I think I know just the emotion I need practice on."

"Cool. So what do you need from me?" She slid closer to him and caught his lips in a surprise kiss.

"Just be yourself."

"I like where this is going."

* * *

Verge stepped through the heavy metal doors to the inner sanctum of his master's stronghold. They slid shut behind him and cut off all light from the hallway. The only illumination in the room came from a single lamp suspended high in the darkness. It cast a pool of light in the center of the indistinct space. Within that light sat Slade, cross-legged and meditating upon a slightly raised circle of floor inscribed with a red glyph in what appeared to be blood. Sans his hat and coat the strong thing frame of Verge became apparent. Wearing slightly loose black cargo pants and a black T-shirt he kneeled before Slade, one fist to the ground. His long brown hair hung down hiding his face and green eyes. 

"You summoned me master?" Slade rose smoothly to his feet and stared at the apprentice with his one good eye.

"Yes. At the request of my master. He wishes to give you a gift as he gave one to me." The glyph in the floor seemed to pulse at that moment, and the glyph on Slade's forehead resonated with the beat. He took two steps back to stand just within the shadow. "Step forward and receive your gift." Nodding in acceptance Verge rose and stepped to the center of the circle. He could feel warmth pulsing up from underneath him. He waited, unsure of what was about to happen. "This will be slightly more difficult since you are still alive."

Without warning his world became pain. Agony tore though his body, causing every bit to spasm and quake. He could no longer see beyond his eyes. He might have screamed, he might have wept. He didn't care. Through the blinding haze of pain a voice began to speak clearly in his mind. He knew it instantly for that of Trigon. He listened carefully through the agony, knowing he would only be told once and missing something could cost him far more than his life.

After what could have been an eternity or five seconds the pain disappeared and he collapsed to the cooling platform. Slowly his vision returned and he forced his body to rise. He could hear Slade's voice. "Excellent. With everything I've taught you and the gifts of out master we shall finish this world once and for all. Tell me…did the master happen to send me a message?" Slade turned and headed for the door, Verge fell in behind him.

"Yes." It had been one of the last things Trigon had commanded him before the link broke. "He said you have continued to serve him well."

"Excellent. I knew he would be pleased." Verge silently slid a long bladed knife from his sleeve.

"But the deal's off."

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	5. Presents

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Teen Titans or their associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): It's the thought that counts. Right?

* * *

Chapter 5

**Presents**

Five days later Beast Boy walked slowly through the tower. A strange sort of routine had set in among the building the last few days. Robin and Starfire seemed relatively normal. Star was as happy as ever and Robin seemed more so. He was relatively sure he knew what they were doing damn near every night. In a small part in the back of his mind it irked him that they could do that all they wanted and he could barely lay a finger on Raven. Well, he knew what he was getting into. It still annoyed him though. He and Raven had spent much of their time together lately. Between the physical training and the emotional training she was working on their days weren't full but they were active.

Cyborg had spent much of his time in his lab and workshop. Doing what was anyone's guess. He was probably analyzing the compound they and found and maybe trying to replicate it. Beast Boy had never had much of a taste for that kind of work and tended to stay clear of him. The daily video game contests though were still a welcome diversion from the elephant in the corner no one seemed to want to talk about.

Beast Boy turned a corner wishing he could turn around. He was headed to Terra's room at Robin's request. Other than meals and the occasional question she had been confined to her room. Robin had required that she be escorted wherever she went and she apparently wished to go somewhere now. He had sent Beast Boy down to keep and eye on her. Reaching her door he punched in the access code and knocked.

"Yes?"

"You wanted to go somewhere?" The door slid open to reveal Terra in sweatpants and T-shirt first looking slightly happy to see him and then sad at the look he wore. Beast Boy imagined his own face was rather passive. What he had once felt for Terra had been superceded by his love for Raven, but he could still feel the slightest hint of something there that even the pain of her betrayal could not destroy. That had very slightly turned his actions from outright hostility to simply tying to treat her as a person. Completely untrustworthy…but a person.

"I…I was wondering if I could use the training room for a little while."

"The training room?"

"Yeah… I've been cooped up in here for days…and I know you won't let me outside. I would like to move around a little though. Please?" Beast Boy considered it for several moments.

"Have any of your powers returned?" She shook her head in response.

"No. I still can't move anything larger than a pebble."

"Very well." He pulled the communicator from his pocket. "Robin? I'm taking Terra to the training room for a little while." There was a pause as Robin considered this.

"Affirmative. Do you want any help?"

"I've got it. Beast Boy out." He slipped the communicator back into his uniform pocket and motioned for her to lead the way. They walked in silence through the halls and down the elevator to the training room. He took a seat on a bench and waited. Unsure of where to begin Terra headed for the mat and began stretching. Even when she had been a member of the Titans she hadn't trained much. He powers had always been sufficient to win. After she had joined Slade…training wasn't much of a priority.

She could still remember surveying the city she had helped conquer. She had said then that she had regretted nothing. And to that point…she hadn't. If had been her own lust to grow stronger, envy at the Titans or some trick of Slade didn't really matter. She had decimated the city and nearly destroyed the titans of her own free will. It had only been in the eleventh hour, when Slade had taken control away from her that she wanted to stop. She had willing destroyed them once at his command…but she would not be used like that. Anger she had been surpressing began to come out as she hit one of the punching bags.

She pounded it as hard as she could, relishing every sting of pain and every time her hands cried out to stop. She had been used and abused all her life. From one person to the next that wanted to study her, or use her powers for their own ends. The only place she had found reprieve had been with the Titans. And she had thrown it all away because she had no idea how to deal with it. It had been easier to hate them and destroy them than it had been to live with them and work along side them. Tears were flowing down her face now and she didn't try to stop them. Her strikes became weakened as her body fell forward against the bag.

Futilely her hands slid down the bag as she fell to her knees and then to her side. Curling into a ball she began sobbing quietly, drowning in her own emotions. She had no idea how long she had been like that when a tissue was pressed into her hand. Blinking tears away she could see Beast Boy leaning over her, hand extended. Trying to control her self she wiped some of the tears away and accepted his help. Reaching her feet he set a strangely comforting arm around her shoulders and led her from the room.

Passing thought the hallways they arrived back at her room. Stepping inside she turned back to him. "Beast Boy…I…I'm sorry." He blinked at her several times, unable to find anything to say. Finally he said kindest thing he could.

"You should be." The door slid closed and she heard it lock. She wanted to say something, anything. If what she had been told was true…a year and a half had passed her by. A year and a half she had been unable to do anything after nearly damning the city and destroying them all. She deserved this, she knew she did. Her hands slammed down on the vanity, knocking a large hand mirror off the side. It cracked and fell apart silently as it hit the carpet. Angry, she began to pick it up and accidentally cut herself on a shard. Checking the wound she became enraptured with the sight of her own blood. She carefully picked up the fragment and stared at its metallic edge.

* * *

Beast Boy walked quickly away from Terra's room immediately after the door closed. He wanted to get as far away from her as her could, as fast as he could. When she had collapsed he had been overcome with the desire to help her. He wanted so badly to hate her, a desire that had nearly had lethal consequences twice already, but he couldn't. He knew he could never trust her, and that she was a danger to the world…but he couldn't do it. 

He was relatively certain that he knew why too. A few weeks earlier he could have hated her; he could have ended her himself. But now…he knew that that hate could never exist in his heart at the same time as his love for Raven. The two emotions couldn't coexist. He wanted to wring the neck of irony. In essence, Raven was the reason Terra was still alive.

He needed to do something else for a while. Nearing the common room his communicator beeped. He picked up and answered Robin.

"Yeah?"

"Beast Boy, can you come to the common room? Star got a present and she wants us all to watch her open it."

"Be there in two seconds." He closed the device and stepped through the sliding doors. The team was seated around the table, Starfire standing at the end. In front of her was a box roughly a foot cubed tied with a purple bow. Beast Boy took him seat and waited. "So…who's it from?"

"Don't know. Arrived this morning by special courier." Robin was also watching expectantly. With her usual happy demeanor Star took the card that was held under the bow and read. It had a picture of two stars and a crescent moon on the front.

"It says, 'A gift from a friend and admirer.'"

"Admirer?" The tone of Robin's voice was unmistakable.

"Easy there Rob." Cyborg gently set a hand on his shoulder. "Probably just some over eager fan."

Starfire slipped off the ribbon and tore open the brown box. As she did so a rather odd smell of seawater emerged. Acting with more caution she removed several layers of tissue paper. Reaching in her hands emerged with a black bundle. Pushing the box aside with trepidation she set the bundle on the table and began unfolding it. A moment later it showed itself to be a black shirt with some sort of recently killed aquatic life form rolled up within. Starfire backed away, horror painting her face. The shirt looked somehow familiar to Beast Boy.

"Isn't…is that…Blackfire's?" Tears leaking from her eyes Star nodded. Robin was at her side helping her into a chair, kneeling by her side.

"Star…what is it?" Robin held her tightly as she broke out in sobs. For several minutes she sobbed in his arms, as the other stood around, still unable to figure out what was going on. Finally she calmed down just enough to tell them.

"It…it is a message. From the feudal age of my people. It means…Blackfire…now rests with the blortroq. She is…dead." At that revelation she broke into tears once more. Robin carried her from the room as the others stared horrified at the table.

* * *

Three days later Starfire had yet to emerge from her room. Robin had been taking her meals and was the only one who had seen her since the horrible present had arrived. He had become very sedate spending so much time with her. Cyborg had disposed of most of the package, and after thoroughly testing the shirt he had cleaned it and left it to wait for Star. He had thrown himself into his work even more, the pressures of life starting to wear on him. 

Robin had only just managed to coax Star out of her room this afternoon for lunch. She ate slowly, picking though her meal. It was rather disturbing to see Star so sedate. She trembled occasionally as she ate, and had not the heart to meet the eye of any of her friends. Raven and Beast Boy had kept their distance, letting Robin be there for her. They didn't know how to approach the girl and had decided to wait for her to accept them. Having finished their meal they turned as Cyborg entered the main room…carrying a box a foot cubed tied with a black ribbon. Everyone stared at it apprehensively as he set it on the table and pushed it toward their leader.

"Card says it's for you." Robin's face paled slightly as he looked at the attached card, his name written in the same precise hand Starfire's had been. Squaring his shoulders he picked up the card and read the message within.

"'Something to help you sleep.''' He undid the bow and slipped the top off. As Robin pulled away pieces of tissue paper he suddenly jumped back several inches. Cyborg rounded the table and glanced in the box, also jumping back.

"Dude…is that…" Beast Boy and Raven also glanced in the box, eyes going wide. Within was a black and red mask covering a face that had one dead eye staring out at them, still wide with surprise. Slamming the lid back on Robin pushed the box away. Unfortunately he pushed too hard and the box slid off the table falling to the floor. The top fell off and its contents rolled several feet across the tile, which left Slade's one dead eye staring at them.

Starfire glanced over at the head and rose from her seat. Taking several steps she bent down and picked it up. Staring at the mask for several seconds she removed it to reveal a horribly twisted and scarred face. The right eye socket was empty and had gouge marks around it. Fire, acid or some other horrible experience had mutilated most of the flesh beyond recognition. Replacing the mask she set the head in the box, replaced the top and set it on the table.

Turning she headed for the couch and began absently flipping through channels. It was several moments before anyone could speak. It was Beast Boy who got the nerve first.

"So…Slade's dead?"

"He's been dead before. He came back." Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"But with…Trigon's protection…who could have killed him?" They all looked to Raven.

"The only way would be if Trigon allowed it."

"So…he must have screwed up. Pissed him off or something." Robin shook his head.

"No likely. But if he didn't screw up…"

"Then Trigon had him killed." The implications of Raven's statement began to sink in. Beast Boy spoke slowly, still piecing together the meaning.

"So…Trigon's found someone he would rather have as a servant than Slade?"

"Looks that way. So we're going to have to be even more on guard. Whoever this new guy…or girl is…they're more powerful than Slade…and they're sending us presents. From now on, every package that shows up here gets scanned before it's opened." They nodded as silence descended again. Robin turned and headed for the couch.

Cyborg slowly collected the box and headed off to dispose of it. Raven turned and strode out of the room with Beast Boy at her heels. Making her way to the roof she took a seat on the ledge and stared out over the city. Beast Boy sat beside her.

"Okay…so that was freaky."

"To say the least."

"Anyway…It's been kind of crazy the last few days. I was wondering if you'd like to go out on Friday?"

Raven blinked a few times. She was already going to say yes…but… "What day is it now?" In the hectic happenings of the last few days she had lost track of the days.

"Uh…it's Tuesday." She flipped open her communicator and looked at the small calendar. Checking over the dates her eyes went wide. He turned and saw her go slightly pale as she put the device away. "What?"

"Uh…next…Sunday…is…"

"What Raven? What's Sunday?"

"My birthday." Beast Boy's eyes popped as he mentally counted off the months.

"Well…then…Friday would be a good day to go out." She turned to him, face painted with surprise.

"Are you nuts? You do remember what's suppose to happen, right?"

"Yes I am nuts, about you. And I do remember. That's why we should go out on Friday."

She shook her head in disbelief. "What?"

"Okay…worst case scenario. Everything goes wrong and the world is cast into a thousand years of darkness. It's going to be damn hard to find an open restaurant." She was too befuddled to respond as he continued. "Now…I know what Slade showed you. You told me, remember? But I also know that there is no way that is how it's all going to end. Statues or not we'll find a way to help you stop your father. It's not like you want to destroy everything. We know that. And come what may, we'll be here for you. I'll be here." Her face softened just little as he took her hand. "So…Friday?"

"Friday."

"Cool. Now…if you'll excuse me…I have to hit the training room." He popped to his feet and back flipped to the roof. As he headed for the door she also rose and followed him.

"I'll join you."

* * *

Star had started to come around and was talking again. She wasn't herself but she had managed a few small smiles for the others as the days progressed. While helping her recover Robin spent every waking moment not in the training room searching the computer for any information on who their new opponent might be. 

Raven was getting more and more anxious every day. The others barely noticed but Beast Boy could see it. After what had happened the previous year, he was apprehensive as well. He had done whatever he could to help her over the last couple days, from aiding in her extra long emotional training sessions to trying to take her mind off of what might be coming, but the shadow was still there.

Cyborg had taken off Wednesday afternoon in the T-car and hadn't come back until late Thursday night. No one knew where he had gone but he had come back looking slightly more together. It was he who brought up another cubic box on Friday morning as the Titans gathered for breakfast.

Terra was also there, having been granted slightly more freedom the last few days. Mostly at Beast Boy's insistence she had been allowed out of her room to a few places in the tower. She wore the tracking bracelet that Cyborg had built and it restricted her movements to a few places such as the training room and the common room.

This package was addressed to both Cyborg and Beast Boy. Unwilling to open it Beast Boy allowed Cy the 'honor.' Robin spoke before the bow was removed.

"Did you scan it?"

"Full series. No organic components. It appears to be mechanical…but not dangerous. It's a computer or something."

"Okay…open it up."

Cyborg nodded and slipped off the teal bow. Taking the card he glanced over it and read. "'Something to pass the time.'" Suspiciously removing the top he pushed aside tissue paper and stared, amazed. "No way." Beast Boy stood to look as well.

"DUDE! It's a Gamestation 5! Those aren't even out in stores yet!" He pulled out he machine and held it for everyone to see. In the blink of an eye he had raced to the TV and hooked up the gaming console. Opening the disk tray he was surprised to find a disk already inside. It was a home burnt DVD labeled 'Presents for the Titans.' The others joined him as he closed the tray and let the movie run.

After a moment of load time a face appeared on screen. Long brown hair framed a tanned face and green eyes. His voice held the same ice-cold confidence that Slade's had though it was slightly higher.

"Good morning Teen Titans. I imagine that right now you are really wondering who I am. Well, let me put you curiosity to rest. My name, is Verge. I am the former apprentice of the one you called Slade. Now, I serve a different master." The mark of Skath appeared on his forehead. "I thought you might enjoy receiving a gift from an opponent instead of a curse for a change.

"Starfire, your sister was in the middle of another coup. I thought I'd spare you and your people the trouble of having to be constantly bothered with her. I know it hurts…but in the end…it's easier this way. Your…ruler said to tell you there would be no funeral, since according to your laws, a failed coup normally results in death. You spared her last time…this time she was dealt with.

"Robin…Slade's favorite…hero. Yes that really was Slade's head in the box. He's gone; you can stop obsessing about him. I also have the assurance of my new master that he won't be coming back. The city you've fought so valiantly to protect is now safe from its second greatest threat.

"Cyborg…and Beast Boy. Your penchant for video games is well documented. I thought you might enjoy the latest and greatest system out there. Ten times as powerful as anything on the market today, graphics will blow you away. I'd advise against playing a thriller with surround sound, give you a heart attack. Also, obviously, plays DVDs. This is the 967th one off the production line. At least that's what the quality control person said. Most people don't lie with a gun in their mouth. Pity she screamed. That brought security and well…you'll hear about it soon enough.

Anyway…I'm getting side tracked…oh, yes. Raven…sorry I couldn't find a present for you. Nothing I saw seemed right. Trust me though, if I do find the right gift, I'll be sure to send it as soon as I can. Well Titans, that's about it for me. I'm sure we'll meet again…real soon. I look forward to finally coming face to face with Jump City's legendary heroes. Until then, Ta-ta." The screen went blank and the disc stopped spinning.

The Titans stared at the screen, stunned. Terra was slowly coming to some sort of conclusion about what they had just seen. The thought of receiving Slade's head and some sort of confirmation on Blackfire must be the reason the others looked so…fucked up. Cyborg stepped up and disconnected the console from the TV. Carrying it across the room he put it back in the box and set the cover over it. "I'm going to take this down to the evidence room." At a small nod from Robin he left.

The death of her sister brought fresh to her mind Star fell to the couch, eyes scrunched closed. Robin sat beside her in contemplation. Beast Boy looked around. "Suddenly…I'm not so hungry. Think I'll hit the training room." He glanced to Raven, who shook her head a tiny bit.

"I'll be on the roof." She took to the air and floated up through the levels.

"Do…do you mind if I join you?" Beast Boy turned to see it was Terra that had asked. He considered the request carefully. He would rather be alone…or with Raven, but there was a hint of pleading in Terra's eyes that his softened heart couldn't ignore.

"Might as well. Come on." He headed out the door, Terra in tow. He was oblivious to her presence as they descended to the training room level. Stepping into the large space he picked up the CD remote and grabbed Meteora. He needed music that would keep his mind clear, at least for a little while. He realized after a moment that this was sort of his way of meditating. Setting himself he hit play.

Terra watched from a bench as Beast Boy tore through the first part of his routine. The music pounded through her head, clearing her mind, allowing her to focus. Closing her eyes she let her powers flow as much as they could. She could feel every piece of earth within a hundred yards. She thought her powers might be returning, but she had had no opportunity to find out. Very close she could feel every impact on the sand filled punching bags. She could feel the small flow of sand that was leaking out of the bottom where repeated strikes had ripped the seam. Opening her eyes she focused her powers.

Her hands became covered in the tell tale glow. Reaching out she began lifting from the growing pile of sand. Using her hand as the conductor's baton she began manipulating the grains in a line. She drew it though the air creating designs and forms. Within moments the entire capacity of the bag was flying around the room in a multitude of motions and shapes. Collecting it together she began to form larger things.

After several minutes of this she slowly realized that the music had stopped and Beast Boy was staring at her from near the treadmill. Surprise cut her powers off and sand rained down in the middle of the room. Beast Boy stared at her still. "So…your powers are back."

"Uh…yeah."

"Would have been nice if you would have told us."

"I…I didn't know. There's nothing to practice on in my room. You made sure of that. And you know now."

"Yes we do. I'll be informing Robin shortly."

"Fine. If I had know I would have told him myself." Beast Boy nodded.

"You could at least clean this up." He motioned to the spilled sand. Somehow a small smile crossed her face.

"As you wish." Picking up the sand she deposited in various garbage cans around the room to spread out the weight. Satisfied Beast Boy turned back to the treadmill. "Beast Boy?" He turned again, more at the pleading underlying her tone than his name.

"Yes?"

"I…I was hoping…we could…talk." Beast Boy stood stalk still for a minute. "Please?" She had played on his compassion, probably without realizing it. He took several steps forward and sat on a weight bench, facing her.

"So…talk." Her mouth worked for several moments before she could respond.

"Uh…thank you."

"For?"

"Since I…arrived you are the only one who has tried to at least treat me like a person."

"I tried to have Cyborg kill you."

"But since then…you've tried to help me. It was a mistake…you can't be judged on one mistake…forever." The light switch clicked and he saw the correlation she was trying to draw.

"Are you comparing what I did…to what you've done? They're not even in the same ballpark."

"No? How much is my life worth to you?"

"You tried to destroy the city! You tried to kill all of us! You betrayed us! You betrayed…me…" She wanted to argue with that…but she couldn't.

"So a city is horrible but one person's okay?"

"I didn't say that!"

"But it's what you implied."

"You're a traitor Terra! Do you have any idea what it did to the team when you joined Slade? It tore my heart out! I wanted so badly to believe it was mind control, you didn't do it yourself…but you did." She was starting to cry now, and he fought not to care. He used every word as a blade to attack her. It wasn't out of hate; it was out of frustration and pain. "We took you in, we made you part of the team, we trusted you! I trusted you! I might have even loved you given a little more time! Why? Why did you do it? We were your friends!"

Terra was sobbing now; she had no clarity to form her normal answers, those that protected her from others. Instead she said what she felt. "Because I'm not worth it! I didn't deserve those things! I didn't know how to handle people be nice to me just because! I had to make you hate me! That I understood, that I could deal with! It's easier for me to be hated than loved! I'm a freak! I can't be treated normal…" She broke down into her hands, emotionally spent.

Realization broke over Beast Boy as she spoke. He finally understood. And he did understand. He was a freak too. But here he had found a home, and friends. He had fit in. Terra had no idea how to adjust to being accepted. It had taken him months…she never had. He could finally fit the pieces of her time as a titan together and see the whole picture. She couldn't accept it…and so…she had turned against them. Involuntarily he kneeled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Christ Terra…we're all freaks here. We never fit in anywhere else. We could have helped you…all you had to do was ask." Terra could feel herself falling into his embrace, wanting to die there. Suddenly she broke out of his arms, popped to her feet and took several steps away from the kneeling changeling.

"No…no…it's a trick…you don't care. You never cared. You were never my friend!" Tears flowing freely from her eyes she turned to the door and ran. Unable to speak as she disappeared through the door Beast Boy's hand rose slowly, reaching for the door.

"Terra…" He rose slowly to his feet and automatically dusted off his knees. Weakness in his legs that he decided to chalk up to hunger hit him. He decided to get something to eat and force it down his throat if need be.

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven touched down on the rooftop near midnight. Between the restaurant, movie (he had rented out the entire theater to guarantee some peace) and the last hour in the air they were both tired. Emotionally they were also drained. The whole night they had concentrated on enjoying each other's company as much as possible. The team was never mentioned, Verge, Slade, Terra were all ignored. Her coming birthday was especially avoided. For one evening they let themselves pretend it was just the two of them. Reaching home had caused some of that freedom to dissipate. 

Raven stumbled slightly as she touched down, right into Beast Boy. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck. She wanted to melt back into him as they melted through the floor into her darkened room. There was barely enough light for either of them to see much…but that didn't matter. He was still teasing her neck as they touched down a second time. "God, Gar…you have no idea how badly I don't want to tell you to stop right now."

"Oh…I think I do." In one swift motion he picked her up across his arms and headed for her bed. Alarms started going off in her head.

"Gar? Gar. Garfield! Stop!" He laid her down on the bed and hovered over her form. She felt one of his hands at her waist. "We…we can't!" She was silenced by a passionate kiss. Several seconds later he pulled back.

"I know." His whole demeanor seemed to slump. His hand slid off her waist to brace himself on the bed. This time his voice held frustration and regret. "I know we can't." Finding a middle ground he spoke again. He began to pull back. "Good night Raven, my love." Her hand struck out and grabbed his wrist as if it was a lifeline. "What?"

"Stay with me?"

"Rae…you know I can't…"

"I…I'm not asking you to make love to me. I…I just don't want to be alone right now." Relenting he moved closer again. Making his way to her other side he tucked both of them in and carefully wrapped his arms around her, just holding her. Raven felt a sort of peace fall over her. There was nothing to worry about, Garfield was there. "I love you Garfield."

"I love you too Raven."

* * *

They had woken late the next day and each took a brunch at the table. Whether or not the others realized what tomorrow was they tried to act as normal as possible. Star and Robin were somewhat normal…for Star and Robin. Raven was oddly more outgoing than usual. She was making an effort to talk to the others. Beast Boy merely watched her. If she was right about tomorrow, he wanted to remember every moment of her that he could. Cyborg had appeared late in the evening with a pile of papers and a small clear plastic box containing what appeared to be nicotine patches. 

Setting up at the end of the table he drew the attention of the others who soon joined him.

"What do you have there Cyborg?"

"I completed my analysis of the compound I found in Terra's body."

"Really?" Robin took a seat at the table, as did the others. "What did you find out?" Cyborg adopted a rather professional attitude and pulled out an easel and writing pad which he set up to his left illustrating as he spoke to the other four.

"Okay…first I broke down the compound and tried to figure out what it does. In reassembling the pieces it became evident that this is some specialized anti-coagulant cousin. There is no way this occurs naturally. So either someone produced it or Terra did herself. Judging by the distribution in her system I believe that it was someone else. The chemical seemed to be most heavily concentrated here, in her arm. After extensive testing I came to the conclusion that it must have been deliverd a little at a time over a long period. Two days at least. The most obvious way to do this is in patch form.

"So I replicated the chemical and created patches to deliver it. I tested it on a fossil I procured some time ago. After thirteen hours of minimal activity in the specimen it suddenly and violently returned to its previous form as a leaf. I believe that it could have the same effect on other living matter."

"So…so that's how Terra…came back?"

"Yes Robin. And should it happen again, these should bring her back."

"And the loss of her power…and her regaining them?"

"I believe it is a side effect. The chemical seems to be eradicated by the red blood cells, at the cost of themselves, which was probably draining her body of the necessary fuel to use her powers."

"So you believe someone else brought her back?"

"Yes."

"Okay…we should probably discuss this with her. Has anyone seen her today? I just realized I haven't."

"Me neither, dude."

"…No…"

"Been in the lab all day." Star shook her head.

"'Kay…someone should go check on her." The others, save Beast Boy, were silent, not wanting to volunteer.

"I'll do it." He rose and turned from the table.

"Thanks." Beast Boy passed through the doors headed for the elevator. After he left, Raven turned to Cyborg.

"This power suppression ability the chemical has…could you isolate that part of it? Adjust its suppressive time?" Cyborg pondered the question as Robin turned to her.

"Why would we want it to do that?"

"I was just thinking…it could be useful against certain opponents, both in capturing and controlling them."

"You're right. I hadn't thought about that. What do you say Cy?"

"I…might be able to… If I…and then…" He began sketching on the pad and walked off with it still mumbling to himself. They watched for a couple moments as he wandered aimlessly around the room for a couple minutes before making a beeline for the door.

"That was…weird."

"What around here isn't?" Robin shook his head and was suddenly assaulted by a purple and red shape. After a moment Raven realized it was Starfire who had him pinned to the floor and was passionately kissing him. She rose and backed toward the door.

"Right…I'll just go…check on Beast Boy." She turned and bolted from the room, headed to Terra's room.

Robin managed to break away from Star for a second. He could see some of her normal joy returning, as if peace had found her. "Uh…Star? Not that I'm complaining…but what-"

"Tamaranian tradition requires seven days of mourning for a fallen family member followed by the activity enjoy most to end your grief. It is not perfect…but it has been seven days since I was informed."

"Oh…I see. So now it's time for the activity you enjoy most?" She nodded. "And that would be…oh." She smiled her usual broad smile. "Well…I'm not one to argue with tradition."

* * *

A few minutes earlier… 

Beast Boy knocked again on the door. After still not receiving a response he punched in the override code and stepped in. At first he didn't see her. Then a glint off of something drew his eyes to the bed. His eyes popped as he moved closer. She was unconscious on the bed, a small pool of blood to her side. In her hand was a fragment of glass from a mirror. The other sat in blood. Her wrist was slashed. Sitting on the edge of the bed he carefully removed the shard and set it aside. Tearing a strip from the sheets he did his best to wrap the wrist. As he did her shirt pulled up slightly and he saw something that scared him.

Peeling back the fabric revealed a horrible sight. Her chest and stomach were a crosshatch of scars, all recent. Terrified of what might be there he began to slide down her pants. Her upper legs also had several cuts across her flesh. "God Terra…why?" He cupped her propped up head in his hands. "Terra! Terra! Wake up!" He eyes opened weakly and focused on him.

"Beast Boy…" They looked over his shoulder at the door. He turned quickly to see a blue cloak disappear after its owner left three massive tears in the wall, fusing the door open.

"Raven! Wait!" He wanted to go after her but he was scared Terra might die if he left. Not knowing what to do he pulled out his communicator. "Cyborg! I heed help in Terra's room right now. Bring the first aid kit!"

"On my way!"

"Come on Terra…hang in there…help is on the way. Don't you dare die on me." What seemed like an eternity later Cyborg busted through the broken door and saw what had happened.

"Holy shit!"

"Her wrist! Her wrist is still bleeding!"

"I can't treat this here…we have to get her to the Medical wing. Hold her wrist…I'll carry her." Beast Boy nodded as Cyborg picked her up. Haphazardly they passed through the door and raced down the hall.

Half an hour later Cyborg had her sedated and stabilized. They stood over the bed watching her vitals beep by. "B…you did good. Another five minutes…"

"Yeah…I saved her life. What if it costs me Raven?"

"She saw?

"You couldn't tell?"

"Right…the slashes. You'd better go talk to her. I can take care of this."

"Thanks Cy."

"No problem B." Beast Boy turned and headed out to find Raven.

* * *

Raven stormed into her room, two taloned bracers on her hands. She wanted to tear something apart with her hands. Fear shouted in her mind, trying to convince her what she thought she saw was the truth. Love kept saying it must be a misunderstanding. Knowledge told her Beast Boy wouldn't do that. Sorrow wanted to bawl. She reigned all of her emotions in sharply, trying desperately to regain some composure. Anger still simmered just below the surface, but the talons were gone. 

Taking several deep breaths she looked around for something to calm her. Her eyes fell on a package on her bed. It was a long flat white box…it looked kind of like a chocolate box. Sitting on the side of her bed she took the envelope tied on top and slit it open. Curiosity ran through her as to who could have left this. The card front was embossed with a golden raven outline. Opening it she read silently. 'I know you don't really want to celebrate but I got you a gift anyway. Beast Boy.' As she read and reread the card her free hand slid the box top off and began searching through it for something.

It made contact with something cool and rounded, like a rod. Wondering what Beast Boy could have gotten her she pulled it free of the tissue paper. As her eyes fell on it they widened in horror. An eighteen-inch long black rod topped with a brass ball surrounded by a brass ring, from which hung smaller rings was what she held.

The worst part was she could feel it pulsing with the power…of her father.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	6. Advent Crimson

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Teen Titans or their associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): Last chapter was pretty long, but a lot happened. This one will probably be a little shorter.

* * *

Chapter 6

**Advent Crimson**

Raven forced her self to stand and tried to run for the door. After two steps she fell to her knees and then her hands. She tried desperately to crawl toward the door but her body refused to move. She wanted to scream, she tried to scream, but no sound came from her mouth. She tried to reach out with her powers but they to refused to work.

Within her mind she could feel a tempest of emotion pounding at her skull. All of them were being pushed into overdrive at once…and Anger was the strongest. She could feel her father's presence there to, working on her control. For some reason her rampaging emotions weren't tearing the tower apart, but they also weren't obeying her commands.

A light knock drew her attention to the door. "Raven?" It was Beast Boy. She wanted desperately to answer him, yell, shout, anything, but all she could do was listen as he spoke through the door. "Come on Rae, let me in. Please?" He paused for several moments. "Okay. You may not be listening but I've still got to say this.

"I know that didn't look good, me sitting on a bed next to a nearly naked Terra, but nothing was going on! She was...she was cutting herself. She slashed her wrist and passed out, I was trying to wake her up! And then…and then I had to help Cy get her to the medical bay, or I would have been here sooner. I just…I…I'm sorry. This whole situation is just…it's messed up. I…" He paused again, unsure how to continue. "I…just wanted to tell you that. I'll…see you in the morning. Sleep well. Oh…and Happy Birthday. Sorry I forgot to get you anything."

He turned and headed for his room, intent on trying to get some sleep. Darkness began to close in on Raven after he left. She fought unconsciousness with all her will. 'Beast Boy…' Nothingness claimed her and she collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Beast boy woke with his usual grace the next morning and rolled out of bed. Looking at the alarm he realized it was only a half past seven. He thought about trying to catch a few more hours but he somehow knew he was done sleeping for tonight. Deciding there was nothing for it her headed for the bathroom, stretching on the way. 

He realized it was Raven's birthday and glanced out the window as he passed. Everything looked normal. "Okay…so, no Armageddon yet. I should get her a present. Now…what would Raven like…" Mechanically working through his morning routine he suited up in his uniform and headed for the kitchen.

Robin and Star were already there eating when he walked in.

"Morning."

"Good morning Friend Beast Boy!"

"Morning Beast Boy. Kinda early for you isn't it?"

"Uh…yeah. Don't know why. Either of you seen Raven this morning?"

"No…"

"Me neither. Cyborg told us what happened, she must have been pretty mad."

"That's why I want to find her. We need to talk."

"I'm sure she'll be around for tea soon. You should just wait for her."

"You're probably right Rob. And I am hungry…" Beast Boy pulled out the vegan components of his breakfast and started cooking. Filling the teapot with water he set it on an open burner. Cyborg joined them a while later and prepared his own breakfast. After finishing Beast Boy set his dishes in the sink and turned to the Boy Wonder. "So…any luck finding info on Verge?"

"Not yet. It's like he just appeared out of thin air. The DVD is our best lead but I still haven't been able to find out anything from it and I've watched it a hundred times." Cyborg glanced up from his plate.

"Hundred times? Obsess much?"

"Just trying to get ahead of the curve."

"Yes, because that's helped us so much in the past."

"Hey, I'm trying to do my job!"

"Which is why it took someone we've never heard of to take out Slade!"

"Friends, I do not think…"

"How was I suppose to know Trigon would bring him back?"

"You couldn't even take him down in the first place!" Beast Boy had tolerated this for a moment but he had been worrying too much and had far to little sleep to keep it up.

"GUYS!" They both turned surprised at the outburst. "Chill! Shit happens! But in the end, we're a team. Remember?" The outrage in his voice had smacked some sense into them. They looked at each ashamed and surprised at their fight.

"Uh…sorry Cy…"

"My fault man. Just been a little on edge."

"Me too." Beast Boy calmed down and turned to Cyborg.

"So…how's Terra?"

"Oh…stable. I treated most of the cuts on her body…she was messed up pretty bad." Robin and Starfire looked back and forth between them.

"Friends…what is wrong with Terra." Beast Boy spoke first.

"She was…she was cutting herself Star." Starfire stared at him confused as Robin's eyes popped in shock.

"She what!"

"Pretty bad too. Scars all over, and not all fresh. There were a few that were pretty much healed. Most likely from the time she was working for Slade."

"Friend Robin…what is this…cutting?" Raven fumbled for a way to explain it.

"Sometime people cut themselves Star…either as a sort of personal punishment or using the pain as a release. It usually happens when someone is very depressed…and has stopped caring." The three titans all turned to Beast Boy, surprised. Cyborg looked the most surprised.

"Where'd you hear that B?"

"It's…just something I ran across…once."

"'Kay…anyway…she should be awake this morning. I didn't restrain her but everything sharp is locked up. Not much else I could do. Besides, if her powers have come back as far as BB says, restraints wouldn't matter." Beast Boy resumed his seat at the table as they looked around at each other. Though they had nothing to say, none of them wanted to leave either.

A half an hour later none of them had moved except for Beast Boy to turn off the burner under the teakettle. When the doors slid open they all looked up expecting to see Raven. Instead Terra walked through, shakily. Unable to meet their eyes she made her way to the kitchen and poured a bowl of cereal. Carrying it and a spoon she slowly sat at the table and stared at the food. The way they weren't looking at her was so obvious they might as well have been staring. Unable to eat she set the spoon down and stared at the flakes.

No one spoke, unable to risk what might come of it.

For better or worse the klaxons of the titan alarm cut through the room. Scrambling to their feet the team assembled. Robin raced to the computer as Cyborg shut down the aural and visual assault. Robin quickly scanned the readout from the printer.

"It's Verge. He delivered a message…in blood…to city hall. 'Titans, I'll be somewhere in the city until 10 this morning. I suggest you come. No telling who might get hurt otherwise…' Damn…that gives us one hour to find this guy and shut him down for good. Titans, GO!"

"Rob…we can't. Raven's not here."

"We can't wait for her. There's no time."

"May…may I help?" They turned to the timid form of Terra.

"What?"

"I…I want to help. You…you saved my life. Please…let me try." Cyborg leaned close and whispered to him.

"Rob…I can't say I like it…but I don't know if leaving her alone is the best idea." Robin nodded in agreement.

"Fine. We could use another set of eyes. Beast Boy, can you take her with you?"

"Uh…sure."

"Okay…you two check the north side. Star, check the west. Cyborg, you and the T-car can search downtown. I'll take the docks and warehouse district. And if anyone hears form Raven, get her there immediately. Titans, GO!" Robin and Cyborg headed for the elevator while the other three made for the roof. Starfire immediately took off. Terra hesitated for a moment before jumping over the ledge to land on a small piece of earth and wait for Beast Boy. Transforming into a hawk Beast Boy temporarily set aside his concern for Raven and focused on the mission at hand. Taking off with Terra in tow he angled to the north.

* * *

Setting down the R-cycle upon reaching the shore Robin split away from the T-car and began rapidly tearing around the warehouse district, searching. What he hadn't mentioned to the others was that the message had been delivered in blood…as it oozed out of Slade's decomposing body. What ever Verge's intentions were, he was dangerous and possibly a little crazy. He had to be stopped. For a split second his mind had been at rest. Slade was dead, definitely finished. His mind had finally been able to put that file away. It had instantly opened a new one marked 'Verge'. 

Robin wondered for a moment if perhaps he suffered from the same curse that seemed to plague Batman, never to find peace. Bats had once told him in an unguarded moment that he sacrificed his humanity to save Gotham. The suit was slowly consuming his being and pushing everything else away. But so what, he had said. What's the life of one person against what would befall the city if he stopped?

Robin had sworn he never let that happen to him. He would never let his job keep him from being human. But as soon as he had arrived in Jump City, Slade had begun to dominate him. Cyborg was right, he was obsessing. But it was just the way he was.

Every day he thanked whatever powers were at work in the universe that Starfire had found him. She had single handedly kept him from being just like his mentor. If he could put an end to Verge, then maybe, just maybe, he could strike the balance Bruce had never achieved and be both the hero…and the human. For now though, he had a job to do. Hitting a fallen beam he rocketed into the air to get an overview of what was below.

* * *

Cyborg slid around another corner though the light Sunday morning traffic, sensors running hard. He had yet to find anything out of the ordinary as he crossed into the financial district. 

Cyborg was worried about the rest of the team. Robin and Star seemed to be passing for normal, but Rob had that no-sleep-obsessing look starting to creep in at the far corners of his face. He could only assume his eyes themselves looked even worse. Of course, that wasn't the only reason he wasn't sleeping. Cyborg quickly pushed that line of thinking away. It chanced creating mental images he didn't want or need.

BB and Raven on the other hand… He didn't know what to make of them. They claimed boyfriend/girlfriend but he had a sneaking suspicion there was more to it. Much more. Maybe when this whole mess got sorted out he could probe his green buddy as to what the deal was.

No…the first thing he was going to do was take a week long vacation, pick up Bee and get away for a little while. He took another turn and tried to focus on the task at hand. This Verge character was far too dangerous to let his mind wander.

* * *

Beast Boy descended and transformed back into himself as he touched down on the corner of a club roof. Terra floated to a stop next to him and they both surveyed the streets. Forty minutes and nothing out of the ordinary. For such a blatant message Verge was concealing himself rather well. He hadn't expected the guy to be holding a sign and standing on Main Street, but he had expected something. Explosion, fire, screams of the horrified masses…anything. This was creeping him out way worse. 

He turned to look at Terra. For a second he could almost see her in her old uniform, black shirt with a yellow T across the chest. Those had been good times. But now he had better times. Or he had had them. In the last day he may have lost them. He still wasn't sure what Raven had seen…or what she had thought. From the door it was entirely possible she had only been able to make out him, gently holding a nearly naked Terra and leaning rather close to her face.

He hadn't seen the blood when he had first looked in; she had merely appeared to be asleep. And then he had seen the glass. A bandage was still wrapped around her wrist and she cradled it against her body. He needed to talk to Raven.

"I'm sorry." He was broken from his thoughts and turned to Terra confused.

"Wha…?"

"For last night. I…I don't know why I did that… My leg just wouldn't work anymore…and I could see the pumping in my wrist… It's…all a blur. And then…you saved me…again."

"I…I couldn't do less."

"I…thought it might be in vain when I saw Raven. I thought maybe I would die anyway."

"I don't think she would have…" Tears began leaking down Terra's face again and her platform fell to the roof.

"I'm so sorry Beast Boy. For everything. For…everything…" She broke down in sobs again. Beast Boy moved to hold her, out of simple compassion. This time she let him. She cried herself dry for several minutes into his shoulder. She pushed away slowly. "I'm so sorry."

"I know. I know.'

"I…I don't know what to do."

"We'll figure it out. We'll-" The beeping of his communicator cut him off. He popped it open to reveal Robin, yelling frantically.

"Titans! To the Docks! Verge is here!" Beast Boy closed the device as the transmission cut off. Flipping it open again he punched in Raven's number.

"Raven! Raven, where are you? We need you! Verge is at the docks! Hurry up!" He slapped it closed again and hooked it on his belt. He turned to Terra, who had managed to stand and regain some composure. "You want to make it up to us?" She nodded frantically. "Then come on." Taking off they raced for the docks.

* * *

Robin whipped around another corner and sped down the alley. He turned his head to the side as a shot rang out. The bike jumped as the front tire popped and began to shred. The auto pilot and stabilizer jets took over as he fired a grappling hook and swung off toward the source of the shot. Shedding the helmet as he flew he rolled to a landing near the edge of the harbor. Drawing his staff he rose to a fighting stance and was face to face with a familiar image. 

"Robin…we meet at last." Verge stood calmly at the edge of the concrete dock, a hand on each of the guns at his waist. A long coat covered much of him from his spread feet to his shoulders. A wide brimmed hat sat on a crate next to him.

"Verge…"

"The one and only. I see you got my message. And now that you've found me, I'll gladly wait while you call the rest of your team. No trick. Promise." His hands rose and stretched to his sides. Robin was slightly annoyed that his shape was mimicking the tower directly behind him. "Come on Robin. We both know you can't take me your self. Holding his staff with one hand Robin flipped open his communicator with the other.

"Titans! To the Docks! Verge is here!" He slipped the device into his belt and changed his stance.

"Excellent. While we wait…anything you want to ask me? Anything at all?"

"Yes. What are you planning?"

"Ooh…direct, aren't you? I'm afraid that's one question I can't answer. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise after all. Care to try again?"

"Did you bring Terra back?"

"Terra? Terra…Terra… Oh yes, that statue. What do you mean, back?"

"You mean…you didn't know?"

"News to me. Anything else?"

"Yes…" The T-car slammed around the corner as Star, Terra and Beast Boy dropped in around him from above. "Any last requests?" Powered up the Titans faced him. Instead of being intimidated, he actually laughed.

"Blind fold and a cigarette?" At that moment a powerful cry echoed across the city. As they tried to find the source he slowly picked up the hat and set it on his head. "As entertaining as this might be…I believe you have other things to worry about. Ta-ta." He vanished in a sudden blast of fire and wind. As the smoke cleared a massive black shadow rose and coalesced from the tower behind where he had been standing.

* * *

"Raven! Raven, where are you? We need you! Verge is at the docks! Hurry up!" 'Beast Boy?' From a great distance Raven began to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she could only see the carpet in front of her face. Her body rose to its feet. As she turned she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. 

Red glowing glyphs traced up both of her arms, across her chest and down her legs. Horrified she tried to stay and look more, but her body was moving of its own accord. Desperately she tried to gain control. Move an arm, a finger, anything. She was a passenger in her own body. Seeing out the eyes of a face someone else controlled she watched the surroundings as she passed. Out her door and down the hall she was headed for the roof door.

Where were the others? Why wasn't anyone around? Floating up the steps she emerged onto the roof. Her body took several steps forward and spread its arms. Out of nowhere she could hear a voice. A voice she had feared since birth.

"My child. The time has come. The prophecy will be fulfilled." Fear roared through her, desperation and terror tore at her mind. 'Noooooo!' Her other emotions rose as well, to levels far above safe or even dangerous. Her psyche fell into darkness as black energy exploded outward.

Raven was unable to know her body rose from the tower, a massive raven of energy forming around her and winging its way over the city.

* * *

The titans stared in shock as the shadow took form into a raven and headed toward downtown. Running to the end of the block they could clearly see the raven stop over the city and disappear. Beast Boy stared at it in shock. 

"Raven…" Raven's body was visible under the blue cloak as a wind blew it aside. She pulled something from her waist and clasped it with both hands. Momentarily transforming into an eagle he recognized it. "It can't be…"

"What Beast Boy?"

"She has the Soul Sword of Togawa! I threw that in the bay! Where did she get it!" As he spoke a sphere of black energy formed around Raven and began to expand slowly. A second sphere appeared within the first and also began to expand. As the first passed through buildings it seemed to have no effect. The second though was a slow moving wave of destruction. From their viewpoint they could see a man who had been watching form the top of a skyscraper get caught in the waves.

After the first he ran for the edge of the building. When the second hit his form was changed as it passed through his body. Last to be consumed were his legs, which had kept running right off the edge of the building. His solidified stone form fell from the tower, and smashed to dust on the ground below. They could only stare, shocked at what they saw.

"No…Raven, no!" Beast Boy raised his hand and tried to step toward her. His feet refused to move. Looking down he was horrified to see his legs turning to stone. The others also realized they were in the same predicament. Turning as much as he could to check on Terra his eyes went wide. Her whole body was glowing with power and her hands were aimed at them. "Terra?" Cyborg's cannon and Stars hands charged to attack before they were consumed by the fossilization. Robin looked murder at her as he was consumed, still struggling to break free. Beast Boy could only look hurt as betrayal cut through him once again. A tear was sliding down Terra's face as she spoke.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Minutes later several dockworkers fleeing the second wave came upon the statues. As the wave overtook them they reached out, desperate for anything to help. Silenced reigned on the dock. The forms of four of Jump City's resident protectors, surrounded by the pleading, reaching people unable to escape and the shattered cityscape were all there was to see. 

High above the city a small blood red tear appeared in the sky a hundred yards in front of the chanting form of Raven, who still held the Sword. Red light pulsed from the opening and cast the ruined city in bloody relief. A small burst of white light came from the sword and was quickly drowned out. When it vanished the form of a man appeared and fell through the sky toward one of the ruined towers. Crashing through several weakened floors he rolled along an angled level and came to a stop against a pile of rubble on the twenty-third floor.

His head rose for a moment, trying to understand his surroundings. He rolled to his back as darkness descended on him again and fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	7. Darkest Hour

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Teen Titans or their associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): I believe the term for this period of time in most people's lives is…

* * *

Chapter 7

**Darkest Hour**

From a vantage point high atop the one stable building left in downtown Verge surveyed his master's new domain. High overhead the rip in space-time was beginning to grow, expanding the portal to Trigon's prison. The dimensions were beginning to merge. Soon the whole planet would be his to rule. He laughed aloud at the thought. He had cut a deal and saved himself, and in the process, damned humanity. It was a strange sort of satisfaction that overcame him. A hundred men with a thousand plans had tried to conquer the world entire and failed. And to succeed, all he had to do, was wait.

He would never be his master's equal…but he would survive. He decided to make a trip to the docks and see if the titans had escaped for the moment. Taking a few running steps he jumped through the glass before him and fell several stories. Landing on the corner of a building that had fallen diagonally into the one he had just left, he slid down the edge toward the street. The wind whipped passed as his shoes glided along the steeply inclined concrete façade of the former tower. Leaping at the second floor he flipped several times and landed harshly on one knee in the middle of the warped street.

Powered by several blasts of wind he bounded through the streets of Jump City and soon arrived at the docks. It took only a moment to find the statued figures of the city's resident heroes. A smile found its way to his face as he approached them.

"The mighty Teen Titans. How lovely to see you again." He slid through the forms of fossilized humans and approached them. "What? No threats, no wonderfully spiteful comments? Don't worry, I understand you're indisposed at the moment. Poor Slade, if only he could see you now. In whatever hell he's currently a part of, I image he's cursing my very existence. I suppose he should really." Stepping back he drew one of his pistols.

"Now…I suppose…I could finish you all, right now." The weapon leveled at Robin's head. "After all, stone is strong…but brittle. One round…shatter you like ice." He drew back the hammer on the weapon. After several silent moments holding a rock steady aim his trigger finger began to squeeze. Just before it fired he stopped…and released. The magnum dropped down by his side. "No…I think I'll keep you, just as you are. That way I can admire you whenever I wish. Yes." He turned and took several steps away, holstering the weapon as he did so.

Just outside the circle of humans he suddenly stopped cold and wheeled around, the gun rising to his extending hand as he turned. "Then again, only a fool wouldn't destroy you when they had the chance." Clicking the hammer back he squeezed the trigger. A split second before the gun went off a loud crash came from behind him, disrupting his aim. The bullet shot nearly perfect, deviating only a few degrees. Instead of catching Robin's eye and shattering the statue it ricocheted off his cheek leaving a small chipped scar.

Verge searched the area behind him, looking for the cause. The rising dust told him a small building had collapsed a few blocks away. Debating whether to stay or investigate he chose the latter. "You're luck continues titans. Pray this distracts me for a long time. When next I come, you will be dust before I leave." A blast of air boosted him toward the building, leaving the titans alone once more.

* * *

Consciousness found him as he lay on the rubble stewn floor. Slowly his eyes cracked open, staring at the shattered acoustic tile and metal framed ceiling over his head. His eyes began to focus and his head rolled from side to side. To his right, the collapsed forms of cubicles he had rolled through were frozen in mid slide. To his left, smashed ceiling tiles, chairs and other detritus formed a pile of ruble gathered against the windowed wall of the office. The corner of a wheeled file cabinet resonated with a sharp pain in his abdomen where he had rolled into it. 

A small squeak drew his attention once again to the right. Another wheeled cabinet was barreling down the aisle toward him, picking up speed. Reflex saved him further pain. Rolling back he sprang off a handstand and landed in a crouch. Standing as the cabinet smashed into the pile he took a step back. Feeling hands near him he wheeled around, ready to fight. Instead he found the horrified stone face of one of the employees. Then he saw more, lined up behind the first. They were gathered near the windows trying to see what was outside. The ones further away had turned toward the fire stairs and tried to run as they saw what had happened.

They hadn't gotten far. Whatever did this had moved fast. Moving between them to the window he tried to see what they were looking at. He beheld a ruined city, destroyed by some horrible force, bathed in blood red light. Searching the sky he was unable to find a source. The list of the building became even more apparent as another chair broke loose and careened across the office. Instead of heading for the far side of the building and a better view he headed for the stairway. Better to look from outside than dodge falling office furniture.

Working his way down the stairway he passed many more people frozen in mid-escape. He also crossed a number of rubble piles that had once been people. The further down he went the fewer people had made it to the stairs. On each floor though there was a group gathered at the windows looking out. Reaching the final level of stairs he found the bottom two doors out of reach. The lean of the tower had smashed them, and their stairs, into a pile of rubble. He couldn't go on and going back meant trying to navigate a dangerous obstacle course, something he wasn't ready to do.

Reaching out he knocked on the wall. Solid, thick. Outside wall. The answer became apparent. Drawing one of the blades from his legs he held it with both hands and focused. After several seconds, power flowed from his fists and encased the blade. As he drew it through the air a trail of light was left in the dimness of the stairwell. Plunging the blade into the wall he scribed a circle two feet in diameter. Pushing it out he could see the ruined street outside. Sheathing the blade he dove through the hole and rolled to his feet in the shattered street.

Making his way to the far edge of the block he found what was casting the shadows in red. His eyes popped as he beheld the incredible sight before him. A fissure was opening in the sky above the city. The blood red edges crackled with energy and cast the light that was illuminating the city despite it being the middle of the night. Whatever place the portal lead to, what he could see of it was none to pleasant. After staring for several minutes his eyes finally spotted the other object hanging in mid air over the city.

"No…" It was the form of a young woman, clad in a black uniform and whipping blue cloak. When his eagle vision made out what was held before her, he understood. "No…I told her to destroy that…" Despair and understanding washed over him in alternating waves. In a flash he understood why he was here and what was taking place far above him. She had once mentioned her fate, he had known the Sword was especially dangerous for just that reason. And it had all happened anyway. Turning he collapsed against the side of the building he slid down to a sitting position. Leaning forward he rested his head in his hands.

It was from there, hidden in the building's shadow that he observed another live figure burst dashing through the city streets. Despair gave way to curiosity as to what sort of person could still be moving about in this place and he began to stalk him as prey. Silently moving from cover to cover he hunted the man all the way down to the docks. Taking cover in a warehouse he observed the man approach a groups of statues near the water. Despair returned, as he perceived the ones in the center to be the Titans. Beyond them he could make out the Titan's Tower in the bay, listing dangerously on its foundation.

His attention was brought back to the man as he drew a revolver form his belt and took aim at the lead statue, Robin. Realizing the effect a bullet would have on brittle stone he frantically looked around for a way to distract him. A moment later, he saw it. Drawing a blade in each hand he again focused and sheathed the steel running from the bottom of each fist in glowing energy. Tracing arcs through the dusty air he charged the neared concrete support column that held the roof aloft. Chopping through it with well-aimed swings he moved onto the next, and the next. Each flash of light and steel made the building more unstable. With a final vicious strike the support system collapsed and literally brought down the house. Bolting out the end doors just ahead of the falling crossbeams he rolled into the next building, sprang to his feet and kept running.

Dodging in and out of the buildings he moved in a wide arc around the area, eventually circling back to the Titan's locations. Approaching from the shadows he could see the area around them was clear. Stalking through the area he reached their fossilized forms. Robin…Cyborg…Starfire…and at the back, Beast Boy. Shaking his head he walked closer. He circled them a couple times before stepping back toward the water. He nearly tripped as he did so. Turning again he found the statue form of a girl.

She was kneeling and sitting on her heels. Long flowing hair hid most of her bowed head. Her hands were clasped in front of her, almost as if she were praying. The girl seemed wrong for the dock…but somehow fit with the titans. In her clasped hands there seemed to be container of some sort. It looked to be small plastic box. He couldn't get a better view due to the way that she clasped it. Unable to remove it he instead stepped back and looked around. Shrugging he sat down near the girl and leaned against one of the large posts that both supported the deck and formed part of the railing. Staring at the growing fissure in the sky he kicked back and waited for the end of the world.

* * *

As the chemical concentration reached critical levels a catalytic reaction tore across the fossilized form. Slate gray turned into black and purple fabric and green skin. The form coughed and fell to the ground, stunned. It took deep breaths for several moments, vision foggy, unable to focus. Clarity slowly returned as did muscle control. Pushing himself up Beast Boy looked around. 

"What…the…hell…" Glancing to the bloody sky memories crashed back on him. Spinning he looked to find Terra. She wasn't there. No…wait…yes she was. Crawling he reached the form of Terra, once again a statue kneeling, almost as if she was praying. It was then that he saw the other figure, not a statue, staring at him. "…Hunter?" Hunter nodded, stunned. Rising, he helped Beast Boy to his feet.

"What…what happened?"

"I…I don't know. Raven…she found that sword thing somehow…"

"Yeah…I noticed."

"Last thing I remember…Terra was fossilizing us."

"Terra?"

Beast Boy gestured to the kneeling girl. "She used to be Titan…then she betrayed us to Slade…" Beast Boy related an abbreviated history to Hunter.

"I…see. So…if she was betraying you again…why are you here?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"Fair enough." He opened his mouth to answer when two thumps sounded to the side. Turning they rushed to help Robin and Starfire to their dazed feet. As their vision cleared they saw the people helping them. Robin's eyes went wide.

"Hunter…?"

"Yeah…it's me." Pulling a clean handkerchief from his pocket he held it to a small cut that had appeared on Robin's cheek.

"Are…are we dead?"

"I don't think so." He glanced to the tear in the sky. "Not yet anyway." Helping the pair to a bench they both turned and moved to help Cyborg up. It took several minutes for them to clear their heads enough to speak coherently. Finally Beast Boy's head rose.

"I can't believe she betrayed us again."

"Is…is really that much of a surprise B?"

"I don't know Cy…I really thought she changed." Beast Boy ran his hand back through his hair. He jerked when he found something on the back of his neck. Pulling at it he discovered a small patch. "What the hell?" Cyborg's eyes shot open and he snatched the object away. "Dude! What?"

"This can't be…"

"What is it friend Cyborg?"

"You remember those patches I showed you? The ones that I thought could have brought Terra back?" The other titans nodded slowly. "This is one of them. Hunter, did you put this on him?"

"I don't even know what that is. Or rather, didn't."

"Well…that means…the only person who could have…was Terra…"

"Say what?"

"Quick, Rob, Star, check for these on your body!" They did as instructed, as did Cyborg, while Hunter and Beast Boy watched them perplexed. A moment later all three had found a patch hidden somewhere on their body. "I knew it. I don't believe it, but I knew it."

"Care to fill the rest of us in Cy?"

"In a second. Either of you seen Terra?"

"Uh…yeah. She's right over there." Hunter pointed to the kneeling statue. Cyborg dashed over and checked what she was holding. Working carefully he managed to get the box out of her hands. "I knew it!" He turned and returned, smiling broadly.

"Okay. Now can you explain it to us?"

"Certainly Robin. You see, someone had to put these on us after we were turned to stone, or the chemical would have been released too quickly. Don't ask what would happen then…but Plasmus should give you an idea. Anyway…the only two possible candidates to do such a thing are Hunter and Terra. Hunter was a long shot to begin with. After all, he had no idea what there were. That leaves Terra. She must have overheard me taking about them when she was in the infirmary…" The others stared at him, still confused.

"Um…she's a statue…"

"No, don't you see? We didn't get fossilized at the same time! That's why she did what she did! She wasn't betraying us again…she was saving us." Piece by piece the others assembled his train of reason. Everything made sense, it all rang true. Beast Boy spoke slowly.

"So…she wasn't betraying us?"

"Friends, if Terra in not again the traitor…why did she not tell us her plan?"

"She probably panicked Star. And if she had asked what would we have said? 'Sure Terra, turn us to stone, we trust you?'"

"Rob's right man. So now, one question."

"What's that?"

"Do we bring her back too?" He held up the small plastic box. They glanced at each other for several moments. The crash of a building coming down several blacks away drew their attention.

"Either way, I suggest we grab her and get moving. There's a nut job running wild in town, and he's after me."

"Verge."

"Say what?"

"Verge. He's working for Trigon."

"Great… Well, it's a good thing I showed up when I did. He was going to give you far more than a scratch." Robin reflexively touched the drying line of blood on his face. Another crash came from the same direction. "Might I suggest…?"

"Right. Cyborg, grab Terra, everyone else, we need to find a place to hide until we can figure out some sort of plan." He glanced up at the tear in the sky as Cyborg hoisted the stone girl. "And we don't have much time. Titans, GO!" They turned toward the building line and started off at a run. When Star fell behind the turned to see what was wrong. "Star, what's the matter?"

"I…I cannot fly." Cyborg snapped with his free hand.

"Power suppression. Side effect of the chemical."

"How long will it last?"

"This is a modified formula, more potent, faster…a day? Thirty-six hours? Maybe longer."

"We don't have that kind of time."

"Then we had better hope for a day." Hunter glanced around, searching.

"Might I suggest we get moving?"

"Right…come on!" They took off at a dead run, again searching for a place to hide.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	8. Those Who Fight for Peace

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Teen Titans or their associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): All the world weeps, and hope is lost…

* * *

Chapter 8

**Those Who Fight for Peace**

Gathered around a small fire the four titans, Hunter and the statue sat in relative silence. They had found a deep, dark subbasement to hide out in. Having scrounged some food they ate a small meal quietly. Robin and Starfire sat together on an I-beam. Star had attempted to move it closer only to be forcibly reminded that her powers were on hold. Beast Boy had also been affected. His attempts to change form were leaving him more and more winded. He was dozing near a large piece of rubble. Only Cyborg, sitting near Beast Boy, seemed unaffected by the chemical. It seemed to mimic the effects of anemia on people who lacked exceptional powers. It had taken four hours of careful movement to find this place and the last eight had been spent making it livable, if only for a couple days.

Robin turned his attention Hunter, who was sitting against a pillar near the solidified form of Terra. His eyes still intent on the flickering flame he spoke.

"Something on your mind Robin?" Robin either hid his surprise well, or was too tired to feel any.

"Yeah…I was wondering…how you came back."

"Surprised it didn't come up earlier. Okay…you remember the final fight with Arkanus, when I was stabbed with the sword?" He nodded, as did the others who had gathered around. "Well, up to that point, the sword had claimed the lives, the souls of everyone else from my village. Taken as they were, they were trapped within the weapon. By sacrificing my life I allowed them to move on. In exchange, I was to be trapped in the sword forever. Seemed like a fair exchange."

"So…what happened?"

"Trigon. I'm strong of will, but I cannot fight a demon. He imparted some of his essence on the sword, and then it found its way to Raven. When the portal opened the sword began to pulse with his power. Soon it was channeling so much of his essence, I was squeezed out. I was reincarnated into this world once again."

"Damn."

"Basically."

"So...what happens if we banish Trigon?"

"I'll be...reabsorbed into the blade. This is merely a temporary reprieve for me."

"Fortunate for us though. We'd be dust if you hadn't shown up."

"Maybe it wasn't such a great thing I did. I may only have spared you and easy death for a horrible one." Robin fell silent again at his observation. No one else seemed much interested in talking and one by one they began drifting off to sleep on blankets they had collected.

Cyborg had managed to rig a slow charging unit from the building's power grid and lay down near the junction box connected to his chest. Robin had an arm wrapped around Star as they dozed off in one corner. Beast Boy curled up in a sleeping back away from the fire. His face contorted as he slept, unspeakable torment wracking his unconscious mind. So it was only Hunter who was still awake when the conversion tore through the stone girl lying near him. Unlike the others she didn't shake and stumble. She lied very still for several minutes, allowing herself to come out of the fog.

When finally she stirred, Terra rose to a sitting position facing the fire. She saw Hunter but made no other move. She looked around the room, saw the others and tried to figure out what was going on. Finally she turned to Hunter as he handed her one of the prepackaged sandwiches they had found.

"Thank you." She weakly tore into it and devoured the food. He handed her a second and a bottle of water, which she readily accepted. After working her way through the food and most of the water she slowed again. "Thank you."

"Figured you'd be hungry." His eyes never left the flames as he threw another piece of wood on the small fire. "I'm Hunter by the way."

"Terra." She placed the wrappers in an offered bag and held the bottle in both hands, waiting.

"Beast Boy told me a little about you." His eyes never moved, still watching the flame.

"He…never mentioned you."

"I…they helped me defeat a particularly dangerous foe, a man who betrayed my people. Something for which I owe them a debt of gratitude."

"Oh…" Silence descended, neither of them knowing what, if anything, to say. Terra's thoughts turned to the others. They had decided to bring her back as well. Her plan, such as it was, had worked. When she had overheard Cyborg talking in the infirmary she had been intrigued at what he had revealed. She had snagged the plastic box thinking she might one day need to use it on herself. When she had seen what was happening after Raven…lost it…a flash of a plan appeared in her mind. She wanted so badly to have told them…but she panicked and there wasn't time. She drank down the last of the water and set the empty bottle aside. "What…what do we do now?"

"We wait…and rest. The chemical's side effects need time to wear off."

"It took over a week for my powers to reach a useable level…can we wait that long?"

"Cyborg apparently modified the compound. It should wear off faster then before. Hopefully it will be fast enough."

"A week or a day…does it matter anymore?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure? I haven't looked outside since before, but it didn't look like anything was going to survive."

"We're here. I'm here because of what happened, but alone I would have no chance. The others are here because of you. You saved them, and in doing so, gave the world a chance."

"You really believe there might still be hope?"

"There is always hope."

"How can you have such faith?"

"When you've been to the other side, it's no longer a matter of faith."

"Other side…you mean you were…dead?"

"Technically…I still am."

"Then…how…"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Very well…"

**

* * *

**

Beast Boy woke slowly and freed himself from the sleeping bag. Pushing back against a column he sat and tried to gather his thoughts. His sleep had been restless and haunted. Images came back to him from his dreams. They mixed with his real memories and roared around his head. He drew his knees up toward his chest and crossed his arms over them. Leaning his forehead to his arms he let the torrent of emotions tear through his body. On some level he had always known what could happen to Raven, what was prophesized to happen. That hadn't made it any easier.

He pulled up every memory he had of her, from the first time they had met to seeing her hanging motionless in the sky. He had carefully cataloged every little smile, every twitch, every glimpse of her self he had ever seen. Every nuance of her being was gently stored somewhere in his mind. He drew on these now and let them flow through him like a home movie. The night of the JLA party and the following night on the island he played through at least a dozen times. A few tears of joy escaped his eyes as he recalled what had been two of the best days of his life.

The tears slowly turned bitter as he reached the end of his memories. Everything they had done, and still Raven was doing exactly what had been predicted. Prophesy or no he still couldn't help but feel he had failed her. He was suppose to be there, protect her from anything, just as she had protected him from himself. But in the end, her past had finally caught up with her; he had been unable to stop it.

He had to see her again, if only from a distance. Careful not to disturb the others he made his way across the chamber to the stairway. Silently climbing the concrete steps he reached the ground floor and headed for one of the large windows. The side on the building held several window casements, each containing a lead framed grid made up of seventy five individual six inch square plates arranged five wide by fifteen high. Many of them had been broken out and replaced with cardboard or steel over the years and others were recently destroyed. The building was cast in an odd illumination of sunlight and bloody electric light from the portal in the sky.

Crossing through light and shadow Beast Boy approached the least damaged of these windows and looked out to the city. Little had changed in the city over the twenty hours since he had last been able to stand and watch. Buildings still looked smashed and statues dotted the landscape where people should have been. It was quieter though. Engines that had been left running had finally run out of gas and shut down. Above the city was another matter.

The portal had been steadily expanding, casting more and more bloody light over the city. Beast Boy had no idea how long it would be before the portal was complete, but they were running out of time. Soon…another day at most…the fissure would be large enough to touch the ground. Somehow he instinctively knew that when that happened, it was all over.

Tears flowing from his eyes he watched the form of the one girl he had ever truly loved hover over the city, consumed by a power beyond any of them.

"I'll find a way to help you Raven. I promise."

"Good to see you haven't given up." Beast Boy wheeled around to find Hunter a dozen paces behind him, also staring through the window at Raven.

"Never."

"Good attitude. Now…any ideas on what to do?" Beast Boy's whole being seemed to slump slightly. He shook his head slowly.

"No." Hunter nodded in response and walked closer, eventually taking a place beside him at the window.

"Well…we have to stop this, at all costs. Agreed?" Beast Boy nodded. "And the only way we can stop this is to stop Raven, right?" Beast Boy nodded again. "So how do we do that?" Beast Boy considered that for several moments.

"Can we stop Trigon instead?" They both turned as Robin and Cyborg approached from the stairway. Hunter shook his head at the red and green Titan's idea.

"I felt the power he commanded when I was forced from the staff. Unless you have some incredible power I've never heard of then there's no way we could go head to head with him." Starfire appeared, floating shakily across the concrete. "No, we have to stop Raven. One way…or another." Cyborg nodded slowly in agreement.

"And to get to Raven…we're going to have to go through Verge."

"Do you think the five of us can beat him Rob?"

"I don't know Beast Boy, he took out Slade and is working for Trigon. Hard to say what he's capable of." Hunter double checked on his fingers.

"There's six of us."

"What?"

"Terra. She can help." Robin shook his head.

"Not the best idea. She's not trustworthy." Beast Boy looked at him with slight disbelief.

"Dude! Have you been paying attention the last few days? She saved all our lives."

"Okay, so she's about even in my book. That doesn't mean I'll trust her to fight beside me."

"Whatever X." Beast boy spoke just loud enough to be heard.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means you have no right to judge. So she's switched sides, again. It's not like she's the only one Red."

"You son of a bitch. She'd a liar and a traitor. You said so yourself!"

"Yeah…I did. But at least I haven't been so blinded by hate and obsession to see that she's trying to change. She saved your life Rob! She saved all our lives. We'd still be statues right now if it weren't for her. And it's not like we're in any position to turn down help right now." Robin was about to do or say something violent when a restraining hand grasped his shoulder.

"Friend Robin…perhaps we should calm down…" Taking a deep breath to retort Robin instead used it to calm himself. Hardly normal but at least restrained he nodded.

"Thanks Star." She nodded and released his shoulder. They all turned again as the stumbling form of Terra emerged from the stairwell. She slowly made their way over. Robin was the first to speak as she arrived. "Good morning Terra." Surprised at being addressed by him in such a pleasant, if forced, tone, she could only nod. "We were wondering if you would like to join us in the upcoming mission." She was so surprised by the question it took several moments for her to answer.

"What…mission?"

"Just the usual. Defeat the ancient demon from another dimension and save the world."

"Are…are you sure you can trust me?"

"Honestly? No. But this is the perfect time to prove it. It may be the only time."

"I…I don't…I don't know what to say."

"How about 'yes'?"

"Yes. Thank you." Cyborg half smiled.

"Don't thank us yet. This is basically a suicide mission."

"That bad?" Hunter turned from the window.

"Yeah. We have to get to Raven to stop this. Problem is, to get to her we have to go through Verge, which promises to be no small task. Plus he has the massive advantage of not having to defeat us." The others looked at him surprised.

"He doesn't?" Cyborg and Beast Boy said in unison.

"No…he just has to stall us until that," he pointed to the portal, "is complete. Then he can turn us over to Trigon to finish off. Meanwhile, we're racing the clock, which creates desperation and risky tactics." Eyes widened as they took in what he was saying. Terra spoke, thinking out loud.

"If there was only some way to get to Raven with out going through Verge…" Beast Boy looked up at her sharply. A moment later he was struck by an idea.

"Terra…you're a genius." Before she could respond he turned to Cyborg. "Cy, you remember that mirror of hers?" Cyborg nodded slowly in response, getting a glimpse of what he was planning. "I can use that…to go directly after her emotions. Maybe I can get to her from the inside."

"Beast Boy…are you sure that will work?" Beast Boy shook his head slowly.

"No. There's no guarantee I'll even be able to get in. But it's a chance I have to take."

"So…we still have to attack…in case that fails."

"Afraid so."

"And without you."

"Considering the gains…I think it's worth it."

"Agreed." Hunter spoke from the window again.

"Looks like Verge isn't our only problem anymore." He pointed as the others ran to the window. A few robotic troops were slowly patrolling the street. Cyborg zoomed in on them from his vantage point.

"Slade bots? And only three?"

"Verge must be searching for you guys after you disappeared from the docks. Looks like we just ran out of time."

"Okay…we'll split up. We'll meet up at Jump City National Bank. That should put us close enough to downtown to attack. Stay quiet, stay hidden, and don't destroy anything you don't have to. Teams?" Beast Boy spoke as he turned toward the door.

"I'm going for the Tower. I'll join you later if I can." He turned into a small bird and flitted out the doorway. Cyborg headed for the stairs.

"I think I can take the sewers from this building. See you there." Hunter approached Terra and held out his hand. She accepted it and they headed for the door on the far end of the building.

"I can protect Terra until her powers come back. See you there boss. Don't be late." They slipped silently out the door, skillfully avoiding the Slade Bots. Robin turned to Star and shrugged. They both began walking toward the building's side door.

"Titans, go." Robin turned, surprised as Star spoke his favorite line. "I always wanted to say that." Smiling, he grasped her hand.

"Star…if we live through this…you can say it whenever you want." Her face split into a smile that melted into focus as he carefully pushed the door open.

* * *

Beast Boy flitted around the outside if the tower for several minutes trying to find a way in. Spying a broken pane of glass near his destination he shot through and transformed back to his normal form. After a second trying to deal with the horribly tipped floor he transformed into a large cat and began making his way through the tower. He had entered a hundred yards from Raven's room. Carefully making his way through the darkened corridors angled sharply to his right he approached the clearly labeled door. Switching to gorilla he forced the powerless doors apart and jammed them open with a metal bar he tore from the ceiling. 

"Forgive me Rae." The human Beast Boy braced himself and entered the room. Everything that wasn't nailed down was piled against the right wall. Stagger stepping his way down to it he began searching the area around her crashed dresser for the hand mirror. Digging through the pile of stuff he finally spotted the handle pinned against the wall by the dresser itself. A horrible possibility appeared in his mind. 'What if it broke?'

Again becoming the gorilla he carefully pulled the dresser aside with one massive paw and simultaneously grabbed the delicate mirror with the other. Gently letting the dresser slide back into its original position he turned over the mirror and was relieved to find it unbroken. Something else was odd about it though. Turning he leaned against the pile of debris and stared at the portal. Its edges were dancing with red energy and the surface seemed to shimmer like a pool of water…or blood.

Slowly reaching out his fingers made contact with the surface. He seemed to sink into it for a moment. A moment after that he was pulled like a fish on a line. He fell through an unfamiliar darkness for longer than he could guess. Without warning he came to sudden and painful stop and he landed in a field of green grass. His right arm wrenched painfully and he crashed down. Gasping in pain he rolled to his back and checked the arm. It seemed to be intact. Testing this theory he pushed himself up to a sitting position with in. When he found it to work he turned his attention to the surrounding area.

That it was Happy's domain was obvious…but…the area, as far as he could see, was covered with what appeared to be shredded black energy books. It was also dead silent. Rising to his feet he could see no movement anywhere within the area. Turning around he did see something. A massive column of energy was rising from somewhere over the hills. Crackling black and red it stretched out into the sky, disappearing overhead. Knowing from Raven's instruction he turned and headed for the next area of Raven's mind. He had to take the long way, but he was relatively sure where he would end up. Transforming into a cheetah he shot off.

Even knowing what was coming it was a shock to see Sorrow's area. The buildings within had changed very slightly form his last visit. They now looked exactly like the ruined buildings of Jump City, though they were still blended with the others he couldn't pinpoint. Making his way to the place he had last seen Sorrow he found only a pile of bodies that, again despite expectations, still disturbed him.

Tearing through the domains of Courage and Gross he found similar silence and lack of emotions. Between this and the column of energy he was beginning to be seriously freaked out. Reaching Anger's home he made a beeline for the cage where she had been the last time through. To his horror he found the cage smashed open and Anger gone. He wheeled around looking for the escaped emotion, her threat the last time that he had been here ringing in his head. Knowing that if she was loose it was probably already too late he took a few cautious steps and then set off at a dead run.

Passing rapidly through the library he didn't even slow down, already knowing Knowledge wouldn't be there. The empty desk confirmed this as he dashed past. Emerging into the dark forest path he changed into a more agile wolf and continued his trek. Ahead was the bridge he hadn't crossed last time. Where its lustrous span led he had no idea. As the trees began to thin he could see the column of light again. What ever was across that bridge, it was the source of that beam. Hesitating for a moment as he approached he threw himself forward onto the bridge. Reaching the far side he changed back into himself as he climbed a small hill. The higher he got the more he felt that he was an invader here and this was somehow sacred ground he was treading.

Cresting the hill he saw perhaps the last thing he had ever expected to find in Raven's mind. A small country church was planted squarely in the middle of a small dale. This was odd enough, but it was column of energy shooting skyward from the roof that was really messing with his mind. Automatically making his way down the incline he eventually reached the front of the building. Rising the front steps his hand grasped the old fashioned handle and he pulled.

* * *

Robin and Starfire crouched against the wall and glanced out the second floor window of the Jump City National Bank. They had been observing the movements along the quarter mile run to the city's only remaining intact tower for several minutes, gathering any data they could. They turned away as Cyborg's steps could be heard on the marble stairs. A moment later, the half man, half robot appeared. Taking his cue from them he crouched and approached their position. 

"Any problems."

"Nope. Not a bot in the sewer. You?"

"No. Not a lot of bots anywhere. I get the feeling Verge isn't hunting us too hard. He knows that if we're alive, we have to come to him. I think he's just waiting for the showdown."

"Cocky son of a bitch, ain't he?" Hunter and Terra kneeled beside them as well.

"Reminds me of someone we just faced. You took care of him."

"Yeah…but Arkanus didn't have demonic powers at his back. This is going to be a hell of a lot harder."

"Agreed. I wonder if Beast Boy is having any luck."

"No way to know until he shows up. Or we die."

"You mean WE die. YOU'RE already dead."

"Fair point Boss. So…any plans?"

"Frontal assault?"

"Damn…I was hoping for pistols at dawn." Terra, glancing at the tower, finally spoke.

"You'll be glad to know my powers are back…so I can be of some help to you."

"Good. Okay team, it's a strait shot up this street. We get to the tower, occupy or defeat Verge and if anyone gets a clear path, go after Raven. Just try to knock her out. If you have to go further…" Cyborg nodded at the unspoken command.

"We know Rob. She would have wanted it that way." The others sat in silence for a moment before Robin rose and pushed the large window open.

"Titans, GO!" One by one they shot out the window to the street below and began tearing toward their goal, smashing aside any bots that were foolish or unlucky enough to get in their way.

* * *

Verge stood at the edge of the roof looking out over the city that would soon belong to his master. He was annoyed that the Titan's had found a way to escape. He had wanted immediately to hunt them down and slay them. Fortunately reason had quickly returned. He was here now because he knew they would be coming. They had to. From this vantage he could see the city entire and would immediately be able to counter any moves the desperate heroes might try and make. 

The robots had had commandeered form his old master were doing some of the searching, but he was really using them as mobile alarms. As soon as one was destroyed, he would know. He looked forward to taking on these Teen Titans. He had been toying with them for weeks, wrecking their focus, messing with their minds. He had always been able to defeat them in training simulations, and now he would get to face them, without Raven. She had always been the prime threat when he faced them in the training room. The others had formidable capabilities but her raw power could win if he wasn't careful. With her gone, it would be almost too easy.

He would defeat these mortals with the gifts Trigon had given him, and then he would receive the reward he had been promised when he had first started along this path. He thought back a popular saying he had heard. 'It's better to rule in hell then serve in heaven.' He would sit at his master's right hand for all time as they conquered world after world. He was pulled form his reverie by an explosion down the street.

Looking down he could see figures tearing through the few bots that got in their way. Five figures. They must have found someone to replace Raven. Perhaps this Terra person? Smiling in anticipation he double checked his guns and headed for the elevator.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	9. The Gates of Hell

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Teen Titans or their associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): The 11th hour has arrived. Who and what will be sacrificed to save the world? Or is it too late already?

* * *

Chapter 9

**The Gates of Hell**

The attached courtyard of the building was massive. The vaulted ceiling five stories overhead covered a large open space within. It was built to mimic and surpass the Crystal Court. Glass walls and ceilings encased the area, reflecting the bloody sky light at a thousand angles. Planters and benches were placed in precisely calculated places all around the football field sized courtyard. They formed broken, concentric circles out to the glass walls. Trees planted on the outside ring had been left out of the closer ones, only enhancing the feeling of openness. It formed the extravagant entrance to the tower, and was currently guarded by a dozen Slade bots.

Standing in the center of this architectural masterpiece, Verge undid his coat and set his hat aside. Folding the garment he placed in next to the hat on the wide ledge of a planter. Out of habit, rather than necessity, he carefully checked both of his guns and the speed loaders at his belt. His powers now made the ability of the guns almost laughable. Still…it never hurt to be prepared. Stretching muscles and cracking bones he glanced around. In was doubtful that the architect who had designed the place had ever considered the possibility of a battle being fought here. Oddly enough though, it was perfectly designed for a Hollywood shootout.

Setting himself facing the doors and clenching his fists he waited as he heard the first robot explode. They were tearing through the artificial warriors at an incredible speed. He had waited for this moment for months. Supreme confidence in your own abilities was a wonderful feeling. Having a demon on your side was a bonus. He could feel the powers Trigon gifted him coursing through his body. He had only to wish it to utilize powers beyond most peoples' comprehension. The last pair of bots crashed back through the entrance and exploded. Through the smoke and fire five forms appeared and solidified before him as if specters turning human. They approached him as he scanned them.

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg…a girl with Blond hair…that must be this Terra person…and…who the hell was that? Beast Boy was no where among them. He scanned the fifth member of the party, surprised. He wore an outfit similar to the one Verge had just removed. He was tall, dark and deathly serious. His hat and coat fell heavily to the ground. Ice cold brown eyes looked him over as well. Verge thought he saw a touch of disdain as the stranger eyed his guns. So he didn't like guns huh? Too bad. Verge let his entire body flood with power as the titans reached the third of the nine planter circles. They stopped at the sixth and waited for a moment before Robin moved closer and spoke.

"Stop this Verge…or we will destroy you." Verge threw his head back and laughed. As his eyes came down they showed the same deadly seriousness as the other.

"If you want to stop me…you'll have to KILL ME!" On the last words he let loose the building powers within him. Winds rose form his left hand and fire from the right, blending into a firestorm that rose as a column from his body. Reaching four stories high the column split apart and dropped like and umbrella over the courtyard. A mere moment later the area was encased in a dome of fire and wind. Great swaths of fire formed the ribs of the cage while hurricane force winds tore between them, effectively trapping the titans.

The group looked around surprised, before one by one, their eyes focused on him. Robin spoke again. "Very well. Titans, GO! And remember the plan!" Pieces of planter began to tear free of their homes and flew at him accompanied by smoke grenades, starbolts and sonic blasts as the titans separated to surround him. Fire vaporized the fragments and grenades while wind canceled out the sonic blast and flung the bolts back at their owner. Starfire dodged the projectiles and took to the air. Had this been the best they could do, he wouldn't even have bothered continuing. It was the behavior of the fifth attacker that currently intrigued him. The man hadn't moved since dropping his coat. He merely studied, as in an instructor watching a training lesson.

Deciding to see what the guy was made of, a blast of air sent Verge rocketing toward him. It also had the side effects of causing the next round of projectiles to miss and Robin to over shoot his target. Kick turning off a bench he saw Verge's actions. "Hunter! Look out!" So, his name was Hunter.

"Hunter?" He landed a dozen feet away and charged, guns lifted through the air to his hands. "Should be Hunted." Hunter dodged the first two rounds he fired and rolled to the side. Whipping his guns around found a pair of blades bearing down on him. Blocking with his guns caused his shots to go errant as he furiously blocked the well choreographed assault. He could feel rather than see Robin bearing down on his back. Holstering his guns he back flipped away from the bladesman and evaded a sweeping blow from Robin's staff.

Grabbing the head of a sprinkler set in the planter he pulled and yanked out a six-foot length of copper pipe. Water began flowing through the hole his action had created and slowly spread across the floor. Robin vaulted over him as Hunter closed. Swinging the pipe as a quarterstaff he prepared for the melee. As long as he kept them close the others would be hard pressed to get a clean shot, effectively removing them from the battle.

At some unspoken signal the two descended on him in a flurry of blows. Swinging his weapon faster than a human could follow he parried a hundred attack a minute from the two warriors. Swirling through the thin layer of water and well rehearsed movements of his opponents Verge was unable to make any headway against them. Though stalling was an acceptable way to win the battle for his master, it wasn't one he was particularly fond of. Angling the pipe just so he got Hunter to cut it in half for him.

Spinning away again he flipped his grip on the broken pieces and wielded them as don fan. Going after Robin first he blocked the first blow, forced the staff to the side and drummed the titan's body from stomach to neck, finishing with a double blow to the head that spun the masked boy around and knocked his head into a planter with a hollow thud. Turning his attention to Hunter he blocked several lightning strikes before he could force the lighter blades apart and strike the man's vulnerable wrists. The sharp blows caused Hunter to reflexively drop one of the blades. Stepping back he cradled the wrist and defended with the other. Pressing his advantage Verge easily knocked the second blade away and tore it from Hunter's grasp with a rap on the hand.

Firestorms erupted from the weapons as he beat Hunter to the ground and laid him out with a vicious double strike to the chin. Hunter's incapacitated body twitched as he tried to move with half a dozen broken bones. Breaking away rapidly he charged the nearest Titan, which happened to be Cyborg, charging another blast. Easily dodging the shot he danced around the half man and struck several times to little effect. Cyborg caught both weapons as he struck down at the flesh of his head. Holding tight, the pipe began to bend and kink as they fought for control.

"What you gonna do now?" Cyborg's iron grip wouldn't release the pipes. To his surprise Verge released them and stepped back.

"This." His hand shot out; palm toward Cyborg and a blast of air threw the composite fighter back until he slammed into the barrier. The wind caught him and threw his form a dozen yards into a planter, where he slumped, stunned. Standing in the clear Verge knew it was only seconds before chunks of planter and starborlt rained down on him. Turning he dashed toward the focusing form of Terra who already had a dozen pieced of debris raised and began flinging them at him. Deflecting the pieces with air blasts he closed the distance as fast as he could.

As he neared her, the massive concrete panels that formed the floor began to lift up and form a wall between them. A hail of starbolts distracted him momentarily, forcing him to dodge as he reached the barrier. Vaulting over the vertical twelve-foot panels he landed on the far side, guns drawn. Instead of finding Terra waiting, she had ripped another panel loose and was flying away on it. Unable to get a clear shot due to the panel's movements he holstered his guns again and ran after her. Starbolts peppered the ground again as he emerged from the wall Terra had hastily erected. Following the platform he kicked off a planter, sailed through the air and caught the ragged edge of the concrete.

Flipping over the edge he landed facing Terra. The starbolts abruptly stopped as he closed in on her. A flurry of blows rained down on her as Verge assaulted her already desperate form. She blocked what she could, but her training in hand to hand combat was less than thorough. As he drew back for a massive blow she jumped back off the platform and landed on a second that had been part of the makeshift wall. Without he influence the panel began to fall. The danger of the crash landing however was superceded by the massive star blast bearing down on him. Starfire had also taken to the air and launched the blast as soon as Terra was clear. Diving off into a handstand flip he evaded the explosion a split second before it turned the platform to dust.

Drawing his guns he began peppering the area around Starfire in an effort to keep her head down. Launching into the air with a sustained blast of wind he flew at her. Speed loaders rose from his belt and seven new cartridges slid home in each weapon. Reaching her he again stashed the guns and his hands ignited in fiery bursts. The alien was much better versed in combat than Terra was, but she was still no match in technique. It was her incredible strength that surprised him. Through sheer brute force she was busting through his defenses. For every blow he landed and she shook off he seemed to receive two that he couldn't.

His head was ringing from the latest punch when he felt another threat coming from above. Pushing away from her he expected another flurry of projectiles from Terra. What he got, before he could fully dodge it, was a pair of bloody slashes down his chest from Hunter's blades. Shock and confusion stunned him as he observed the winged warrior rising for another assault. Too late he felt the kick from behind as Starfire's foot connected with his head. Wheeling through the air he slammed painfully onto something hard and flat. Shaking his vision to some semblance of clarity he saw it to be a concrete panel Terra was holding suspended. Before he could move a sonic blast hit him full force and blew him through the panel and across the courtyard. The force of the blast ripped his gun belt loose and flung his weapons to opposite sides of the courtyard. He could feel at least two fractured ribs as he forced himself to his feet and tried to see straight.

A green and red blur was on him in an instant. Every swing of the metal staff Robin was wielding one handed brought a new pain. Blocking the best he could he was still left with at lest three broken ribs and a shattered forearm when the assault let up. It was only for a moment that he could contemplate his situation though. A block of concrete tore through the air and smashed into the side of his head, flinging his body across the wet floor. Sliding through the thin layer of water his mind reeled and he passed through the barrier he had created as it began to break apart. Losing the ability to maintain it, the dome exploded outward, tearing itself apart. As it did so the force of the blast shattered the glass that covered the courtyard. Every panel exploded into the air and began to rain down on the people within.

Terra formed a shield out of concrete panels to protect the titans. Verge on the other hand was left defenseless as glass shards rained down on him. As the glass settled and Terra's shield dropped Robin retrieved one of guns and Hunter swept a powered blade through the other to destroy it. Leaving the broken form of Verge breathing heavily, covered in cuts and bleeding like a fountain, the titans headed for the stairwell. A minute after they had gone, Verge slowly forced himself to his feet, broken glass cutting into his hands as he pushed himself up. Reaching his feet he crushed the fragments that had stuck his palms, shredding his hands even more. Blood poured over his body from a thousand cuts, many of which still had glass embedded in them.

With a cry of rage his body seemed to pulse and the glass exploded away from him. A firestorm coursed over his body as the cuts cauterized and bound themselves. He had delayed them long enough. Now it was personal. "Lord Trigon! Give me the power to crush these foolish mortals who oppose you!" The warmth on his forehead as a blood read glyph appeared, told him his request would be answered.

* * *

Terra rose rapidly up the open stairwell followed closely by Hunter carrying Cyborg and Starfire hauling Robin. A blast from Cyborg's cannon tore a hole in the ceiling and the group shot through it to land on the roof. From this vantage point they could clearly see into the rift that had formed in the sky. On the far side was what they could only describe as a vision of hell. Islands of land floated through a blood red nothingness that seemed to be inhabited with shadows and ghosts. The portal itself was massive now. Easily a hundred fifty yards long it wouldn't be more than a few minutes before it reached the ground. As if on cue a massive shadow appeared at the gateway, waiting. Hunter turned to the rest of the injured team. 

"I think we're out of time." While much of the team was suffering from fractures and trauma, he had at least three broken ribs, a concussion and he was relatively sure his jaw was about to shatter. His gaze turned and each of them followed his eyes to Raven. "We have to stop her. Now." Cyborg nodded on agreement.

"Anyone have any bright ideas?" They all remained silent staring at the figure of their friend and teammate hanging in the air. Robin turned to them, left arm hanging smashed and limp at his side,

"Star, Hunter…fly up there and do whatever you have to. Take her down."

"No, I don't think so." They all wheeled as the form of Verge rose above the roof ledge. He must have risen strait from the courtyard. He seemed to be carried on his own personally wind and hovered there. Blood red energy crackled over his body, coursing through his flesh and sparking in his eyes. Raw power emanated from him as his hand rose to gesture to the portal. His voice tore across the rooftop. "Behold! My task is accomplished. My master is come. Prepare to die." The massive shadow that had appeared on the far side of the portal seemed to move. Before they could see what was happening four of the team charged forward to attack Verge. As hard as they tried his newfound abilities were easily a match for them.

Robin alone held back. He watched as a massive red skinned, white clawed foot began to emerge from the shadow as it crossed into his world. He stared at Raven, the unwilling pawn. He watched the others, horribly out matched. His hand felt the gun tucked in his belt. Slowly his grip closed on the weapon and he raised its unfamiliar weight. Shakily he took aim. A heartbeat seemed to last forever as he locked out his arm. Trigon's foot touched down and scorched the surrounding earth, soon to be followed by the rest of him. Verge batted aside Hunter again and contemptuously slapped away a starbolt. "Raven…forgive me."

He squeezed the trigger

They all turned as the shot rang out. Verge's hand shot out. "NO!" The bullet ripped through the air and bore down on its target. Raven's eyes opened slowly, clear and lucid. Before she could move, the bullet entered her right lower back and tore through her chest, emerging just below her collarbone near her left shoulder.

* * *

Inexplicably, sunlight was pouring through the high windows on one side of the church as Beast Boy entered. Lacking other illumination it picked every speck of dust floating through the large space. Every detail of the building was perfect, from the vaulted ceiling to the hand carved pews. None of this made any real impression on the changeling as he entered. All he saw was the massive column of black and red energy and the circle of figures it was emanating from. 

Running to the altar he came to a circle…of Ravens. All of her emotions were there, gathered around. Raven herself stood in the center, no emotion displayed on her closed eyes. Seven of her other emotions stood facing her in a circle. Each of the eight figures were serene and focused, hands out to their sides in Raven's traditional meditative pose. Her eighth emotion, Anger hovered over them, four red eyes staring at him, a wicked grin one her face. When she spoke it was in a double voice that sounded both as Raven…and her father.

"Beast Boy…or should I say Garfield. You're just in time."

"For what?"

"Why, to so see Raven's destiny fulfilled of course. Most would prefer a more…scenic viewpoint. But…if you wish die here instead…it's just as well."

"No…that won't happen. I will not allow you to use her to destroy the world."

"Use her? This is what she was created for. Her whole life has led to this moment. Would you deny her life its purpose?"

"That was your purpose for her life. Not hers. And I'll stop you. No matter what."

"Oh…and how do you plan to do that? You have no power here. Your vaunted abilities mean nothing. So tell me…mortal…what do you plan to do?" Beast Boy didn't respond to her. Instead he began walking around the circle of emotions, staring at Raven.

"Raven…I know you can hear me. I know somewhere in there you're still fighting this. I'll do whatever I can to help." He continued walking, still uncertain of how he could do anything. Time was running out, he could feel it. Something about the way the emotions were acting, or rather, not acting, caught his mind. All of them were serene, prefect imitations of Raven's normal look. Maybe…if he could disrupt that balance… He walked over and leaned close to Happy and tried to make his voice light.

"Hey Happy…remember that time I nailed Rob right in the face with that stank ball? Man the look was priceless! I thought he was gonna kill me for sure! Then when he came after me, you hit him in the back! And he thought it was Cy!" He waited a moment. Nothing. He moved on to Sorrow and tried to make his voice cold and harsh.

"You're killing them. You're killing them all! Everyone you ever cared for is going to die! And it's going to be all your fault!" He thought he might have seen an eyelid twitch…he couldn't be sure. Moving on he switched to a berating voice and spoke to Courage.

"You coward. You're just going to give up and let the world end. Don't even have the guts to fight it. You're pathetic." This he was positive he had seen muscles in her arms tighten and her face twitch. He was having some impact. Though if it would matter and be in time he had no idea. Passing Gross and Knowledge he moved on to Fear. This was the one he didn't want to do. Making his voice mean he said words that he knew would work, and would scar his heart as he spoke.

"I never loved you. It was all a game, just something to try. Any now that I've gotten whay I want, I'll be moving on. Terra's still available. I'm sure she'd be happy to have me. Later." The effect he had was immediate. Tears began leaking out the sides of her eyes and her face began to contort. Every action cut straight to Beast Boy's core…but it was nessasary. Looking up at the column he could see it to was twitching, flickering. He was definitely having some effect on it.

Moving on his voice and demeanor changed again. He didn't speak immediately this time. Instead he embraced Love from behind and laid a gentle kiss on her neck. He continued kissing while speaking to her. "I love you Raven, more than anything. I know you're fighting and I'm right here to help you. And when we beat this thing then we can…" his voice dropped to a shadow of a whisper and he finished the thought. Love's hands slowly fell and she melted back into Beast Boy, her head falling back onto his shoulder. The energy feed flickered violently and Anger looked down from her perch, eyes wide with hate.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Beast Boy kept right on with what he had been doing. Anger was beginning to lose her cool and Love had already dropped the serene act, turned around and was actively engaging in Beast Boy's activities. With both of them out the other emotions began to break free as well. Fear backed away, and began crying as his words sunk in. Happy laughed sharply and then laughed again in a more normal tone as more joyous memories came to her. Sorrow also began to tear up and fell to her knees. Courage began looking around with a light of determination in her eyes. Anger was raging now; she had had enough as the energy column began to collapse. Black taloned bracers appeared on each of her hands and she flew at Beast Boy slashing furiously.

Pushing Love out of the way he dodged to the side and avoided the talons. A second strike was blocked by a black energy sword that Courage summoned. Moments later, all of Raven's emotions were there, fighting Anger, forcing her back. Where the circle had been centered, Raven's eyes opened slowly and realization came to her. Anger was thrown back smashed into Raven. Instead of knocking her down, Anger faded and was absorbed. Raven jerked violently as she received the emotion.

As if on cue the other emotions all stepped forward and Raven accepted each of them into herself. When Love, the last to go, had been absorbed her cloak flashed to a bright luminescent white. Beast Boy approached her slowly, wonder in his eyes.

"Raven?" She turned her attention to him and a smile crossed her face.

"Gar…how…crap." He nodded and they both turned serious again. He was about to speak when a gunshot rang out. Wheeling around looking for the source Beast Boy became aware of the effects in a horrible second. A bloody bullet hole appeared in Raven's chest, just above her heart. Her face was in a strange sort of shock. Beast Boy rushed forward and tried to stop the bleeding anyway he could.

Raven grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. "Raven! I have to-"

"Gar…there isn't time. There are other things I need to do right now. Don't worry, my demon half will keep me alive long enough." Beast Boy had no choice but to accept this, knowing it was the truth. "My father's coming, I have to stop him."

"I'll help. It should only take a few minutes to get back." He turned to leave. Her hand shot out and caught his shoulder.

"There's no time. You can help by staying here."

"How?"

"Close your eyes, and hold my shoulders." He did as instructed and waited. A moment later his eyes were opened for him and he could see the real world. He could also feel a terrible pain in his chest. Involuntarily he looked down and could see the wound. Only it wasn't his chest, it was Raven's. He was a passenger in Raven's mind, looking though her eyes.

In one sweeping glance she took in everything below her. The shocked gun toting Robin, the others…and Hunter…doing battle with a massively powered up Verge, the massive portal through which a large red foot had already appeared and finally, the Soul Sword in her hands. Somehow integrating Beast Boy's memories with her own she understood what was going on. It was on the last, the Sword that she now focused.

From behind her eyes Beast Boy could see her uniform flash to the same luminescent white and white energy begin coursing down her arms to the sword, wrapping it and expelling the power her father had dumped into it.

* * *

Verge let out a roar of rage and launched into the sky. Red energy blasts launched from his hands as he charged at her. Robin dropped the gun he was holding and watched in awe as a white uniformed Raven extended the staff and drew the blade of the sword. As she did so it became encased in white energy and shown like the noonday sun. Using the sword she easily batted away the energy blasts he flung. Drawing closer he launched one large beam from his hands. Countering with her own, red and white energy met and they fought a tug of war for the win. 

It lasted only a moment before Raven surged forward and slashed through the beam with her sword. Surprised, Verge had no time to dodge the lethal thrust that tore through his chest and exploded out his back. He spasmed in agony as white energy began to spread over his body. He let out another roar as he was consumed by the sword and disappeared.

The others were all gathered at the edge on the building, watching a spectacle they were nowhere near powerful enough to impact. None of them could speak as they stood, cradling abused and broken limbs and watching the fate of the world be decided. They became aware of a slight trembling in the edges of the portal as Raven turned toward it. The shadow within continued to move and a massive red hand appeared at either edge, gripping the opening to pull the rest of the body through. The demonic face of Trigon began to form itself as his head moved through the gateway.

Raven wasted no time in confronting the great terror of her life. Sword forward she lunged at the demon. Surprise painted his four-eyed face as she approached him. Before he could react she buried the blade up to the hilt in the middle of his eyes. A massive explosion of rage exploded from him as his hands came to his face. As soon as they left the portal edged the opening began to twitch and shrink, collapsing. Charging the sheath with white energy as well she threw it like a javelin to embed itself half way in his chest. Summoning all of her abilities she targeted a blast of cataclysmic power at the makeshift spear and fired.

The blast threw him back through the portal and his shadow essence grew smaller as he fell away from the gate. The rift itself began to rapidly collapse on it self and the team could just see Trigon's shadow fail to reach the opening before it sealed itself once again. The whole city seemed to shake as a pair of black spheres collapsed form nearly the size of the world into Raven's body in a matter of seconds. When the team recovered from the shock waves they rose to see an incredible sight. Nothing had changed.

All of Jump City, from the foothills to Titan's Tower, was just as it always had been. People were going about their lives as if nothing had happened. Robin, Cyborg, Terra, Starfire and Hunter stared in wonder at the destruction the city didn't even realize it had avoided. It was Hunter who first pointed out the bloody form of Raven hovering shakily and then falling from the sky to the city miles below. He spread his wings and dove off the tower in a desperate race with gravity.

* * *

Beast Boy's eyes were closed again and when he opened them he was back in the church, holding Raven, back in her uniform, drenched in blood. She collapsed against him and he fell to his knees, allowing her to sit while he held her. The blood flow from her chest had dropped off considerably but her uniform was already soaked through. 

"Raven…" Beast Boy could do nothing but hold her as her eyes opened and she stared weakly up at him.

"Beast Boy…you…you have to…get out…"

"What?"

"If you're here…when I…pass…you'll got too."

"I'm not leaving you."

"You have to…I won't take you with me."

"You're not going to die Raven. I won't let you."

"I don't think…it's your choice anymore."

"I'll be damned if it isn't." Tears were starting to leak out the sides of her eyes and he couldn't help crying as well. Not knowing what else to do he leaned down and kissed her with all the love he could find. He poured his very soul into her. When he pulled back he could still feel the life ebbing out of her, but she wore a contented smile. "I love you Raven."

"I love you too Garfield." Without warning he was pulled back away from her toward the entance of the church. He fought as he was dragged back through the air to the opening doors. "And I always will."

"Raven!" A flash of light blinded him as he was flung through the doors. A moment later he crashed onto something soft. Opening his eyes he found himself in Raven's room, lying on her bed. He glanced around and noticed everything was back in order, not a statue out of place. A second later he on his feet and running through the door. He had to get to Raven.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	10. Solace

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Teen Titans or their associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): Heroes protect the people, no matter the cost. But how much, is too much?

* * *

Chapter 10

**Solace**

Beast Boy started awake and opened his eyes. He was staring down past the edge of the bed to the floor. He had fallen asleep in his chair, resting his head on his arms again. Pushing himself away from the metal frame he sat up and looked around the medical bay. His eyes had seen little else for a week. Since arriving back at the tower, and helping the others get patched up, he hadn't really left. His place was here and save the occasion trip to the bathroom he hadn't left.

It was late night or early morning. He glanced over at the clock. Half past two. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. No one else was around…they were all asleep by now. Other than Cyborg bringing meals and the others dropping in for a quick minute to say hi, they had been good enough to leave him alone. He had heard bits and pieces of news that they had told him over the intervening days. Apparently the only evidence of the near holocaust that the city had so nearly avoided was a massive footprint burned into the ground where Trigon had stepped.

The outline itself was burned into the ground and surrounded by scorched earth for a couple yards in every direction. Speculation among the masses as to what it was raged everyday in the local papers. Robin had told the people who needed to know an abbreviated version of the events that had transpired. A decision had been made not to tell the public at large. It was currently being spun by the mayor as robotics experiment gone wrong. None of them knew how long that would play…but it seemed plausible enough to most people. Of course, there were the conspiracy theorists as well. Word was a representative of the JLA was going to be by within the week to find out first hand what had gone down.

The other Titans, Hunter and Terra had all been milling around the tower for the last several days. No one seemed to know what to do with themselves. They had only gone out to the grocery store for food and otherwise were sitting around. Beast Boy wondered if there was an attack now if they would be able to get up the energy to fight. Beast Boy knew he couldn't and he wouldn't leave this room. Not as long as she was here.

Raven. The love of his albeit short life lay unmoving on the bed he had so recently been asleep against. She had been right about her demonic side. It had kept her alive long enough to get her here. Her bloody uniform had been removed by Starfire and Terra and replaced with loose clothing after Cyborg had mended the bullet holes in her chest. The wounds had begun to heal, but Raven had yet to wake. As far as Cyborg had been able to determine, her body was healing fine. But for some reason, her vital stats had refused to rise above the bare minimum. It was as if her spirit was being drained off and she had only enough to survive in her current condition.

The IVs hooked into her arms gave her body sustenance, which she was consuming at an alarming rate considering her current state. She was generating plenty of energy, but none of it was staying within her. Beast Boy had no idea why she wouldn't wake, wouldn't come back to him. For the hundredth time he took hold of her hand in both of his and stared, lost, at her closed eyes, willing her to move.

It was going to be another long day of vigil.

* * *

Hunter was sitting at the table, flipping through a book when Robin came down for breakfast. With barely a cursory nod he headed to the fridge. Searching through the various bits and bobs left from their last trip to the store he pulled out a carton of eggs and some ham. Frying it all up he made a passable plate and headed for the table. 

Sitting down he stared at the plate for several moments, fork poised to strike. For a full minute he stayed, trying to decide which part to attack first. Then his fork jinked to the right, then the left. Still he stared. After another minute Hunter broke away from his book and looked up.

"You gonna eat that or just stare it down all day?" Looking up sharply Robin turned back to the food and stabbed a too large piece of ham very decidedly. Shoving the piece in his mouth he struggled to chew as he worked around the fork. Hunter shook his head slowly. "Right…" He looked back down to his book and flipped a page for a moment before flipping back, looking between a pair of entries.

The doors slid open and Starfire floated in with a more subdued demeanor than usual. She was caught in the same funk as the rest of the tower. With Raven sitting on death's door and pain of wounds still very fresh, to the point Robin's arm was being unconsciously cradled, no one seemed to have much strength to do anything. "Morning friends."

"Morning."

"Good morning Star." Robin put far more into his words than he felt, but Star seemed to cheer up at them anyway. Searching through the food herself and not finding an appetite for anything, she floated over and sat beside Robin. She alone seemed completely able to accept Robin despite the fact he had shot Raven, an act they had been informed by Beast Boy was unnecessary. The others understood what he had done and on some level probably knew he had had no choice…but, consciously or not, they had been keeping their distance from him since they had made it back to the tower. The phrase 'unconditional love' passed through his mind. Even Robin hadn't accepted his own actions; Hunter could see it torturing him with every forced bite and every frozen stare.

Robin always was an obsessive person. Slade, Verge and now that. Without an enemy he had turned on himself... Wait a minute. 'Always?' He'd only known Robin for a couple weeks. So where had 'always' come from? And how did he know about Slade? Hazy memories he knew weren't his crossed his mind. None of them were familiar…yet he felt a familiarity with them. Shaking his head clear he headed back to his book.

It was his schools manuscript, which he had entrusted to Raven. Somehow he had known where to find it as soon as he arrived. He was currently paging through the faded writing for information he might have missed regarding the Sword. Whatever was keeping Raven in her current state, he was relatively sure it had to do with her extended contact with the cursed blade. He didn't know how it could still be affecting her from another dimension, but something was going on and he intended to find out what. Starfire spoke as he was flipping back and forth between entries.

"Friend Robin…can we…go out this evening." Robin looked up from his plate.

"Out?"

"Yes. Perhaps to the place of pizza? Or the theater of movies?"

"I don't know Star. It might not be a good idea."

"But…"

"We're not one hundred percent yet… I don't want us getting attacked before we're ready again."

"Please? We could…"

"She's right you know." They both looked to Hunter. Robin spoke first.

"What?"

"You should get out of here for the night. You, Star, Cyborg and Terra. You need a break and the people need to see the Titans out and about, ready for anything. With all the conspiracy theories floating around due to that footprint, people need reassurance."

"But…if something happens…"

"I'll stay behind. Anything happens, you'll be the first to know."

"Ok…so we go out for a couple hours…"

"Yay!" Star's face regained most of its usual joy in a spilt second. "I'll tell the others!" Before Robin could do anything about it she was tearing down the hallways, headed for the garage, where Cyborg had been spending most of his free time.

* * *

Arriving at the tower's ground level Starfire entered the large garage that housed the R-cycle, T-car and various other projects Cyborg had been working on. Glancing around she found his blue metallic frame hunched over a workbench that was covered in test tubes, beakers, scales, computers and various other scientific equipment. He was concentrating on the computer readout as he slowly added some liquid to a beaker on the table before him. Star floated over with a bright smile on her face. 

"Friend Cyborg! I have wonderful news!"

"Just a minute Star." He continued to focus on the screen.

"Friend Robin has just decided-"

"I said 'Just a minute Star.'" The severity of his reproach stunned her to silence. Landing heavily she stared at him and waited. Slowly he continued adding liquids for several more seconds. He finished and watched the computer readout intently. After moment a smile began to cross his face. A moment later the computer began to beep frantically and Cyborg's face fell. Turning off the speakers he braced himself against the edge of the counter and leaned heavily. A sigh of frustration passed his lips and it took a moment before he seemed to remember Star was there. He turned and tried to put on a normal demeanor. "Sorry. What…uh…what did you need?"

"Oh…F-Friend Robin said…we are to go out of the tower this evening."

"Out?"

"Yes. Robin, you, me and…Terra. Hunter agreed with him. He believes it will be good for us to get away for a while."

"Might not be such a bad idea. What's Hunter going to be doing?"

"He volunteered to stay and watch the above of our home. And I believe, watch Beast Boy."

"Probably a good idea. No telling what state BB's in right now. He hasn't left Raven's side in days."

"He is very…dedicated to her."

"Yeah…I've got a sneaking suspicion it more than that. A lot more."

"They do claim to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I know…but I think it's even more than that."

"You mean…"

"Unless I'm wrong…they've become nearly as close as you and Robin." Starfire considered this for a moment and then blushed deeply as she worked out the full implications of what he had said.

"I…we…Robin…we didn't realize you knew…"

"It's kind of hard to hide it from people who know you as well as we do."

"We tried to be quiet when we-"

"WHOA! Whoa! Stop talking, stop talking! Don't wanna know. Do not want to know!"

"I…I'm sorry…"

"ANYway…where are we going tonight?"

"Friend Robin did not say. We will most likely decide together." He nodded as he considered the options. "Do you truly believe Friend Raven and Beast Boy…"

"I don't know what to believe anymore Star. If they are, they're probably trying to hide it like you and Rob."

"I…I guess so…" She shook her head to clear her mind and glanced around at the equipment he had been working with. "What are you working on?"

"Oh…that's just something I've been toying with. Raven gave me the idea…I'm just trying to see if I can make it work."

"Oh…"

"You gonna go tell Terra now?"

"Oh! Yes…I should inform her immediately."

"I'll be up in a little while. I just want to try something here."

"Okay. I will see you then."

"Later Star." Starfire turned and floated out the doors, headed for the elevator. Making her way back up through the tower she reached the residential levels and headed for Terra's room. Approaching the sliding entrance she reminded herself, as she always did, not to knock too hard. Tapping lightly on the steel she waited for a response.

"Yes?"

"Friend Terra? It is Starfire." After a moment the door slid open to reveal the thin framed blond wearing a black shirt and shorts that bore a resemblance to her old uniform.

"Good morning Star. What do you need?"

"I came to tell you…Friend Robin has decided that we will go out for the evening."

"We?"

"You, Cyborg, Robin and I."

"Hunter's going to stay? Keep an eye on the place?"

"Uh…Yes."

"So…you guys actually trust me enough to let me go out with you?"

"…yes. At least…I do. I would like to believe Robin does as well."

"Thank you."

"You…saved our lives. That counts for much."

"Speaking of saved lives…how is Raven doing? I haven't had the nerve to go see her. Or Beast Boy."

"She is…the same. As is Beast Boy." Terra nodded slowly.

"And Robin?"

"Robin? He was not badly hurt."

"Not physically…I meant…how is he doing…mentally?"

"You mean…his mind?"

"Yeah. If I know Robin as well as I think I do…then he's beating himself up for doing exactly what he had to do. Even now he's probably trying to figure out what he could have done differently on that rooftop. That he had no other options isn't likely to effect that."

"I…I had not considered that."

"He's probably trying to hide it from you. For your own sake…and his…he needs to deal with it. Before it eats him up from the inside."

"Perhaps…you are right…"

"Perhaps…you should talk to Robin. I'll go with you…I could use some breakfast." Gently guiding Starfire they headed for the elevator.

* * *

The day passed in as close to a normal fashion as it had in the last week. No one seemed particularly interested in talking at length or doing much of anything. Even Robin was unable to work up the enthusiasm to participate in his usual passion of training. Cyborg again took lunch to Beast Boy and returned to report no change on either his or Raven's condition. 

The team and their guests had studiously avoided the topic of Raven for days. Without resolution as to her condition, it was hard to speak of what she had done. So they watched and waited. When they finally left at half past three to the decided dinner and movie, there was a visible sense of relief in their faces. Each one felt a little lighter as they crossed the bay in the T-car.

Hunter watched them go from a window in his room. Moments later he resumed his seat on the bed and flipped open the manuscript he had been searching for days. He was sure the cause for what was happening to Raven was here somewhere, he just had to find it. The actual entry for the Soul Sword was relatively short, only three pages, but it referenced a number of other entries he had been sorting through.

The main problem was that one of the languages the entries were written in, the oldest, was completely unfamiliar to him. He had been trying to piece together how to read it, but as no Rosetta stone existed within the text, it had been slow going. Frustrated, after letting day turn to dusk while searching, he set the book aside and headed for the kitchen. He needed something to clear his mind.

Arriving at the common room he still had the text entries, formed as a mental picture, running through his mind. Scrounging through the fridge he came away with some cold cuts that had evaded destruction. Finding the bread he slapped together a sandwich and began boiling water for tea. Realizing he had left his mix in he room he glanced through the cupboard and discovered some of Raven's. Pouring some of the dried leaves in the steeper he waited. The tell tale whistle came quickly and he poured off the water and eventually filled a cup.

Leaning against the counted he took a bite of sandwich from one hand and a drink form the other. The tea was an uncommon blend that reminded him of something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Closing his eyes he took several deep breaths and cleared his mind. Unbidden the lines of text he had been studying began trailing through his mind. Unconsciously he began to read them. It took several moments of this before he realized what was going on. Mentally paging through the lines he found he could easily decipher them all.

Before he could wonder how he was doing this, the answers he had been searching for appeared out of the previously unreadable texts. In moments he understood and knew what he had to do. Finishing the sandwich and taking a long last sip of tea he set the cup in the sink and headed for the infirmary, checking to make sure his blades were strapped to his legs.

* * *

Cyborg and Robin were seated at a table near the back of the pizza restaurant. The building was bustling with Saturday evening customers. They sat over four half eaten pizzas and glanced around. The girls had headed over to the video games in the corner and were taking turns on the machines. It was odd to both of them to see Terra, nearly unchanged in a year and a half, standing next to Starfire, who had aged along with the rest of them. For days they had been occupied by other matters and unable to really see her. But now, it had become unavoidable. Cyborg turned to the Boy Wonder. 

"So…what do we do with her?" Robin drew his eyes from Starfire and refocused on Cyborg.

"I've been trying to figure that out for days. Any ideas?"

"Well…she did save our lives. And through us, the world. I think maybe it's time to let her past…be past. She's suffered more than any of us can imagine."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it Rob. She was ripped out of time, a year and a half was stolen form her. And in that time, she's lost more than she will ever know."

"Sounds like a fair trade. She did-"

"Betray us? Yes, she did. But she's done her time. So she's off the team. Fine. But let her go. She's punished herself more than we ever could."

:"You always have to be the voice of reason?"

"Someone around her has to be. So…what are you going to do?"

"Find out what she wants. From there…we'll see."

"Good. Now that we've got that settled…on to you."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"What about me?"

"I want to make sue you're not still beating yourself up over what happened on the roof top with…Raven." Robin's voice turned dead flat as he responded.

"You mean…when I shot her?"

"Uh…yeah." Robin nodded thoughtfully for a moment.

"Thanks for the concern…but Star beat you to it."

"She did?"

"Yeah…rest assured I've put that demon as much to rest as I can."

"Oh…well…good. So…anything else we should talk about?"

"Raven and Beast Boy?"

"No."

"I guess…that's it." Robin glanced at his watch and noted the time. Motioning to the waitress he had her box up the leftovers and dug some cash out of his wallet. Cyborg collected the girls and the turned to leave.

The trip home was far more pleasant than the trip away had been. Hunter had been right. The evening away was just what they had needed. The T-car crossed the bay and reclaimed it position in the garage. The knowledge of what was still going on in the med bay dampened their spirits a little, but they were far better off than they had been. Splitting up after disembarking from the elevator, Star, Rob and Terra headed for the main room while Cyborg went to the medical wing to check on his patient.

Striding through the halls he had a sudden flash of inspiration regarding the experiment he had been conducting earlier. Typing a few quick notes into his arm console he reached the elevator and continued on his way. Upon reaching the medical bay he found from the computer that Hunter was also in the room. Stepping through he glanced over the scene. "So…Beast Boy…how's it…" he took in everything before him. His hand instantly hit the panic button on his communicator. "Robin! Get down to the Med bay! Quick!" He rushed the fallen form of Hunter, blood already congealing around the sword wound in his chest.

* * *

Hunter strode through the doors to the medical bay and quietly approached the steel bed near the end of the room. Beast Boy looked up from his chair as the warrior approached. Hunter scanned the monitors, Raven and finally settled his eyes on the changeling. 

"How is she?" Hunter could see the lack of sleep and mental anguish taking its heavy toll on the green titan. He looked as if he had barely slept in days and Hunter was fairly certain he hadn't.

"She's…the same. I don't understand. It's like she got just well enough to survive…and then stopped. The wound in her chest keeps healing…but she won't wake up."

"I…I think I know why." Beast Boy was on his feet instantly. His eyes immediately gained a piercing lucidity and bore into Hunter's.

"Why? Tell me! What do you know!"

"I was paging through the manuscript of my master and trying to make out the oldest passages. They were in a language that I couldn't understand. When I went to take a break I began to recall the words, only this time, I could read them. I got that ability from somewhere. I got it from Raven."

"What? How?"

"You remember that I was trapped within the Sword? When Trigon's…Raven's power began to overwhelm me, I was expelled. I arrived here neither alive nor truly dead. Since then I've been on the brink. I may have been expelled from the sword, but I was still tied to it and it was siphoning off a very small amount of that energy to keep me alive."

"Okay…but that still doesn't explain…" Beast Boy resumed his seat and focused on him.

"When the Sword was banished to another dimension along with Trigon and Verge, the connection between it and myself was snapped. My body still needed energy to survive though. Somehow, the connection moved from the blade…to Raven."

"You mean…you're the reason…?"

"Yes. I've been siphoning off the energy Raven is creating, unconsciously, to feed my own existence. I've become a living version of the Sword. That's why I could read that text. I'm slowly absorbing Raven's abilities." Beast Boy looked shocked, between Raven and Hunter.

"How…how do we stop it?"

"Do you love her?" Beast Boy was surprised by the sudden shift. Having no recourse, he answered honestly.

"More than anything."

"You are fortunate. The only way to save her is to snap the connection." Before Beast Boy could blink Hunter had drawn a blade from his leg and held it poised, tip against his chest.

"What are you…"

"It's better this way. I was never supposed to come back. All my people, all my friends, all my family…they're all dead. Now I'll be free to join them. Time for Raven to have back what is hers."

"No!" The blade slipped home and protruded a couple inches out Hunter's back. As he fell backwards, arms flying to the sides, Beast Boy dashed around the bed and kneeled at his side. "Hunter? Hunter? Say something." A small line of blood began to creep out of the corner of Hunter's mouth as he spoke in pained breaths.

"My…my real name…is…Alex…Keystone. I'd like that…on my grave."

"Mine…mine's Garfield."

"Good bye Garfield. Take care of her."

"Good bye Hu- Alex. I will." Alex smiled a little as his eyes slipped shut and his head fell back to the floor. He took one last shuddering breath, and then his whole body relaxed in the stillness of death. A single tear dropped from Beast Boy and splashed against the other man's shirt. As it fell a light shimmering of blue light seemed to rise from the body.

Falling back on his hands the changeling watched as the sparks of light assembled itself into a form he could only just recognize as a shadowy specter of Raven. It floated over to the bed and slowly settled into her. The response was immediate. As if pulled up by a line hooked to her chest she rose to a sitting position, shock painting her suddenly very awake face. Beast Boy was to her in a heartbeat, wrapping her in his arms. And burying tear stained cheeks in her shoulder.

"Raven! Thank god…I thought…"

"Where…what…Beast Boy?"

"Yes…it's me." Slowly memories returned. After a moment she managed to rebuild her recollection of the last several days.

"I'm…I'm alive?" Beast Boy pulled back, nodding furiously.

"Yes. Barely. We got you back to the tower just in time." Her hand flew to her chest. "It's healing. You've been out for seven days."

"I…have?"

"Yes. You only came back because Hunter realized what was wrong with you."

"Hunter? Where is he?" She followed his hand to see the body lying on the floor, impaled. At that very moment, the door opened and Cyborg strode in.

"So…Beast Boy…how's it…" he took in everything before him. His hand instantly hit the panic button on his communicator. "Robin! Get down to the med bay! Quick!" His eyes flashed to Beast Boy and the surprisingly awake Raven. "You're awake? What the hell happened here!" They could only stare at each other for several moments. Beast Boy cleared his throat.

"I…I can explain."

"I certainly hope so." Robin had entered followed by Terra and Star. Star and Terra looked shocked at the body on the floor while Robin's face was unreadable behind his mask.

* * *

A half-hour later Beast Boy had managed to explain the circumstances of Raven's miraculous recovery and Alex's death. The corpse had been moved to a vacant bed and covered in a white sheet. Beast Boy and Raven sat on the edge of her bed while the rest stood around, mulling over what he had told them. Robin was the first to speak. 

"I'm going to make some calls. He deserves a proper burial." Starfire trailing, he walked out, throwing occasional glances at Raven and the sheet. "Good to have you back Raven."

"Glad you're back." Cyborg left with Terra in tow, headed for the garage, leaving Raven and Beast Boy alone again. After a moment he leaned in and kissed her gently.

"It is good to have you back. I don't think I've ever been so afraid to lose something in my life. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Raven slid off the bed onto her feet. "Can we get out of here?" Beast Boy slid down beside her.

"Yeah. Come on." Taking her hand they slowly left the med bay. After several steps she began to stumble and fell against him. Supporting her with his arms he helped her down the halls. Without asking for a destination he led her to her room. Reaching her bed he helped her in. She pulled him in after her and they were both asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

A day and a half later the Titans and Terra were gathered around a lowering casket, encased in black energy, in Jump City Memorial Cemetery. They stood near the back wall made of massive granite blocks. The only other person present was an elderly priest who was just finishing a short service. When the casket reached the bottom, the pile of dirt began to refill the hole at Terra's command. Moments later the hole was filled and grass replaced in front of the simple granite headstone that Terra had also carved. The priest had a difficult time not staring in awe at the extremely unorthodox ceremony as he finished. Blessed with the instinct his profession taught him, he turned and stepped away to leave the titan's alone with their fallen ally. 

Dressed in their uniforms, the Titans all stood perfectly still, staring at the grave. None of them were sure what they should do next. The same violent breeze that seemed to inhabit all cemeteries blew through and whipped cloaks and capes around their owners. Knowing there was nothing else to do Robin took Starfire's hand and led her to the R-cycle. Moments later Cyborg turned away and was followed by Terra, headed for the T-car. They waited silently while Raven and Beast Boy remained.

From somewhere under her cloak Raven pulled out a pair of flowers. One was a red geranium, the other a white lily. Laying them crossed over Alex's chest she stepped back and turned away. Beast Boy took her hand and they both climbed into the back seats of the T-Car. Lead by the R-cycle the three vehicle procession slowly made its way out of the cemetery through the massive wrought iron gates. The black sedan bearing the priest was the last to depart.

When the breeze passed again, it found only the headstone and the freshly filled grave. The flowers on the mound fluttered very slightly, but the rest was silence. All that remained of the once mighty warrior who had made the trip the other side and back was the round topped, freshly carved granite marker standing just over three feet from the earth.

**Alex 'Hunter'**

**Keystone**

**Died Free**

**19?-2005**

* * *

That afternoon the team had gathered with Terra, deciding to put the question of what she was to do to rest. They sat around the kitchen table in much the same way they had when interrogating her, but the mood was materially different. She met not suspicion, but acceptance this time. A feeling she was, in some ways, less able to deal with. Robin, as usual, was the first to ask. 

"So Terra…what do you plan to do now?" She considered the question for several moments before giving the same answer she had started with.

"I don't know. For so long, one thing has led to another. But now…I have no idea."

"I see. Well, we talked it over, and you are welcome to stay here for a while." She looked up, surprised.

"I…I can?"

"Yes. It's not like we ever have enough guests to need all the rooms."

"Th…thank you. But…I don't really think I belong here. You guys have an incredible team dynamic and I don't want to mess with that. Besides, it's really kind of weird…it's like I jumped forward in time…and I really can't deal with that."

"Then…perhaps you'd consider a position in Titan's East?"

"East?"

"Yeah…we didn't tell you about that, did we? Titan's east is was formed nearly a year ago. It's our Steel City branch. They might be willing to take you. Cy? You think you can talk Bumble Bee into it?"

"Me? Why me? You're the leader. And I think this qualifies as a leader to leader type of thing."

"But you know them better. Please?"

"Fine. I'll go talk to Bee." Cyborg pressed him self up from the table and headed for the door.

* * *

"What? No. No way. Not gonna happen." Bumble Bee's face was incredulous on the screen. 

"Come on Bee, please?"

"Are you nuts? You want me to take in the girl that nearly destroyed Jump City?"

"But she's changed! Really! She saved our lives."

"She did it once, she can do it again."

"Come on Bee…she wants to try. She just needs somewhere to make a fresh start. Besides…you're outnumbered what? Four to one? I think you'd appreciate a female ally." Cyborg could see her considering the possibilities.

"You owe me so big."

"Fair enough. How about dinner tomorrow? I can drop off Terra and we can go out. Just get away from it all."

"That sounds reasonable. See you then."

"Okay." The screen clicked of and he rose to deliver the news to his teammates. When he arrived back at the common room Robin was rising from the computer, an uncharacteristic grin splayed across his face. It was so unusual Cyborg stopped cold at seeing it. "What…?" The others turned and also froze, staring at him.

"They were cutting a new shaft for the subway…when they came across an underground facility. They opened it with faith and found…Slade's hideout!" The others answered in unison.

"No way!"

"It's true. They're sending me all the data they can pull off the computers; they've already transmitted the most recent stuff. And I found something terrible interesting." Raven's monotone cut through the room.

"Okay Bird Boy, what is it?"

"Glad you asked. I know…who brought Terra back." The whole room went dead silent before Terra spoke.

"You do?"

"Yep."

"Who?"

"The person who brought Terra back…was…Terra. Sort of. And Slade." They looked at him, confused.

"Uh…what?"

"According to Slade's records, Terra's body was begining to produce that chemical formula itself, but it was a slow process. So he produced it synthetically and forced the process."

"Okay…but why?"

"Because…he intended her to do, exactly what she did."

"What?"

"Yeah. He wanted you to save us from the fossilization process. Once Trigon gave him back his humanity, he planned to have us defeat the demon."

"So…he was trying to double cross my father?"

"Looks that way."

"And then Trigon double crossed him."

"Yeah."

"That's unbelievable. But speaking of that chemical…Raven…I think I've found the formula you mentioned. If you'll come down to the lab, I'll show you."

"Sure Cy." Turning, they passed through the doors and headed out. Cyborg turned back for a second.

"Oh, yeah…sorry I forgot…Bumble Bee said she'd be happy to have Terra join her team." As they left the others turned to Terra, who had a small smile on her face. Beast Boy was the first to find words.

"Congratulation."

"Thank you."

**

* * *

**

Terra and Cyborg took off in the T-car early the next morning. Cy had a bag packed and leave from Robin to stay a couple days. The mood that evening was upbeat in the tower for the first time in weeks as it looked like their latest episode of drama had finally come to an end. Robin was back in the training room beating the hell out of a bag while Star sat on one the benches holding and intermittent conversation with him. Raven sat on the ledge of the roof meditating in the cool evening air. This is where Beast Boy found her after searching much of the tower. Sitting beside her he waited for her to open her eyes. After a few moments, she did.

"Hi."

"Hey Gar."

"Been looking all over for you."

"Where else would I be?"

"Well…considering the last few weeks…I didn't know. I just…" He leaned in and kissed her passionately, an act she mimicked immediately. After several seconds he pulled back. "…really wanted to do that."

"Good to know you care."

"Was there ever a doubt?"

"No…which is why I know you'll carry me down to my room."

"Say what?"

"I think I twisted my ankle. I can't walk."

"Uh…Raven? You can fly. And pass through the floor."

"Oh…so you're saying I'm too much of a burden for you? That something so simple is more than you're willing to do?"

"What? I…no…but…aw…never mind. Fine, let's go!" With feigned aggression he lifted her from the ledge across his arms and headed for the door. Transporting her through the hallways with her arms around his neck reminded him of another time he had carried her. Wiping that thought from his mind before it could start to affect him, he concentrated on taking the next step until they reached her door. Brazenly stepping through he carried her to the center of the room and made to drop her.

"What? You can't even make it to the bed?" With anther burst of feigned exertion he crossed the dozen steps to her bed and leaned to lay her down. With surprising speed and strength he found himself on top of her and his shirt off in a blink. With a flick of her wrist her cloak flew off the side of the bed to join his shirt. After a moment he regained his senses enough to speak.

"Raven…what are you doing? We can't…" She smiled at him in a way that he had seen on only one previous occasion. Gently taking his hand she rolled back her left sleeve and showed him a small fabric patch stuck to her skin. "And this is?"

"Cyborg found a way to isolate the power surpressing properties of the chemical in those patches. Completely effective. So actually…"

"You mean…"

"Yep. We can."

"So…you're completely powerless?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"About twelve hours."

"Some people go there whole lives without hearing news that good." A mischievous smile crossed his face. "Oh…this is going to be fun."

"Uh…Gar? Gar? What are you…"

* * *

(A/N): Another one bites the dust. Thus finishes Making Peace. Read the coming Author's note for the full wrap up. Thanks for reading. 

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions.


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE AND WRAPUP

Author's note and Wrap up 

And that's the end for Making Peace. I may be posting updates of the chapters but those will be to clean up the grammar and spelling and perhaps do extremely minor tweaks to the story. All in all the story will stay as it is now. If you've read this far then THANK YOU.

Now to thank the readers who took the time to review.

**Dragon Huntress**: Thank you for reading, Terra was, as you've seen necessary to the plot.

**niner**: Thanks for reading

**PrincessM-A-R-L-A:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**XPhoenixX**: Once again, thank you for the reviews and the lengths you go to in them. Glad you liked the island thing. I do try to keep continuity throughout. The Terra saving them scene was in it from the first inception and one of the main plot points. The low review count is fine with me. I prefer quality over quantity anyway. Once again, thanks for the thorough and multiple reviews.

**raerob4ever:** Thanks for reading. As to Cliffhangers…if I told it all at once…you'd never come back.

**Celsie**: Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Now…as to the 'He's Back' dance…what is that exactly? Is it any relation to the 'Happy, Happy Frog Dance'?

**TIGERGRRrr:** Glad you enjoyed both of them. Thanks for reading.

Okay…now I imagine some of you fine folks are wondering if I might be considering another story in this line. Well…there is a shade of a possibility. I have the shadow of a plot involving Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo…mainly Jinx…and another character summoned from deep within my psyche. I don't know if it's enough to write a story about though. Maybe…

PS: Best reference joke in this story: _"They opened it with faith and found…Slade's hideout!" _Bonus points to anyone who can name the reference._  
_

So…thank you to my readers and especially to my reviewers. See you at the next story.


End file.
